


Unknown Tales: One Shots

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Crack, Crack Pairing, Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 109
Words: 36,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo & Tobiume, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kusajishi Yachiru, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kusajishi Yachiru (One-Sided), Kuchiki Rukia & Sode no Shirayuki, Kurosaki Ichigo & Zangetsu, Kusajishi Yachiru & Zaraki Kenpachi, Kusaka Soujirou & Muramasa, Matsumoto Rangiku & Haineko, Sui-Feng | Soifon & Suzumebachi, Ukitake Juushirou & Sougyo no Kotowari
Kudos: 11





	1. 230a.) Where is Toshiro? - Soifon, Ichigo, Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Jinta, Ururu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 230a.) Where is Toshiro?  
> Genera: Humor/Friendship/Angst  
> Main Characters: Soifon, Ichigo, Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Jinta, Ururu  
> Rating: K

When the zanpaktou were all released into their material forms, the question came about in all the minds of the shingami, substitute included when he eventually found out, how many had gone of their free will and how many might be trusted to be on their side, as they had attachments of some kind or another to their shingami person.

"I don't think any of them are to be trusted," Soifon muttered to the orange haired substitute soul reaper. "I mean, we had Lieutenant Hinamori's go off and start destroying things, not to mention Kuchiki Rukia's. They should have been a few of the ones most likely not to go off."

Ichigo let out a sigh, rubbing his head as he did so, suddenly hearing a clunking sound coming towards him. "What is that sound?"

"Hyorinmaru…" Soifon muttered, drawing her sword. "I noticed that sound when the beast left Hitsugaya Toshiro's side. That zanpaktou is one that I defiantly have to worry about."

"I thought Hyorinmaru was a dragon," Ichigo muttered, scratching his head, as a blue tinged man came into view, a big x crossed across his face. "That is Hyorinmaru…"

"I think some have two forms… you saw Renji's, right," Soifon stated, getting into a stance to draw out her sword.

"No comment… I think I will have nightmares as I remember his looking different too," Ichigo stated, still scratching his head and not bothering to draw his sword.

"If you are looking for Hitsugaya, he is not here," Soifon suddenly commented, glaring at the massive dragon in humanoid form. "But if you wish to battle, then I can be your opponent."

"By the way Soifon… I haven't seen Toshiro…" Ichigo suddenly scratched his chin.

"Moron, this is not the time," Soifon snapped at the substitute shingami.

"Safe…" the manifested zanpaktou commented, his expression not changing.

The orange haired teenager slammed a fist into his palm. "I see."

"See what?" the second division captain suddenly became confused.

However, Ichigo ignored her, his face suddenly becoming stern. "You do realize that Toshiro is not going to be happy with that… you treating him like a child."

Hyorinmaru just shrugged his shoulders and then began to walk off, his feet clumping. Soifon though was livid. "Well, he defiantly isn't on our side!"

"Actually…" Ichigo tried to stifle a chuckle. "I think that Toshiro's zanpaktou captain-napped him and stuck him somewhere safe so he wouldn't get hurt."

Soifon's face suddenly face faltered. "You have got to be kidding me. Now I'm the one asking where he is…"

**M**

Meanwhile, in the backroom of Urahara's shop, a young taicho was tied to a chair, fuming at the two younger associates. "Untie me now!"

"Sorry, but I was told by the store keeper not to untie you as you would probably only go and get yourself hurt," Jinta smirked, having the upper hand in the situation.

"I am not a little kid!" Toshiro snapped, glaring at the two standing there. "So stop treating me like one."

"So says the person who got kidnapped by his own zanpaktou," Jinta smirked, then turned to the girl. "Right, Ururu, he looks like a little kid?"

"Uh-huh," the meek girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Hyorinmaru! When I get my hands on you!" Toshiro suddenly yelled, quite livid, only to have the chair fall over on the side on him.


	2. 230b.) The Fetish of Abarai Renji - See Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 230b.) The Fetish of Abarai Renji  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Renji, Toshiro, Orihime, Chizuru, Zambumaru, Hyrinmaru, Tatsukii, Matsumoto  
> Rating: M

The whole mess with the zampaktuo was finished, not to mention so was the winter war. There was a need for a team of shingami to go back to the living world for a while, to make sure that things were cleaned up, thus a few of them were participating in going to the highschool again.

Chizuru smirked as she saw one Inoue Orihime came into the room, and went to glomp her, only to find herself hit hard by one Tatsuki as the other girl came in with Abarai Renji. They both sat down on their desk.

"Umm…" Orihime suddenly turned to Renji. "Why was it that your zampaktuo happened to be a baboon woman with a little boy attached to a chain? I thought that it was a babbon with a snake for a tail?"

"Umm…" Renji started, only to find that Chizuru had recovered. "It is just a dream I had… that is what a zampaktuo is…"

Everyone who knew the red head knew that she would say things like she was going to spew out of her mouth today. "So… Abarai-san has a mother fetish about his mother becoming domenetrix on him? That is one of the forbidden!"

"Shut up!" Tatsuki muttered, hitting the girl over the head as she drooled.

" _I am your mother…_ " Zabumaru suddenly laughed, or one of the voices did, getting a bit too much out of the conversation for Renji's liking. " _I wonder what else she might come up with…_ "

" _I don't want to know…_ " Renji's face was sour…

"Oh… that isn't it," Chizuru suddenly turned just as Toshiro came into the room with Rangiku. Renji made the mistake of looking at them, which brought her next comment. "Oh… I get it… Renji has a liking for little Toshiro-kun and a dominating fetish."

A few things happened at nearly the same time. The first was that Tatsuki landed a very hard hit to Chizuru's head. Renji reached for where his sword should have been, all the time while his zampaktuo was laughing uproarishly about the situation. And as this was going on, the windows of the classroom suddenly began to ice over and the temperature drop.

"Taicho…" Matsumoto stated.

" _That's why Renji always calls me…"_ Toshiro stated inwardly.

" _Calm down Hitsugaya_ ," his zampaktuo stated, only to get a sudden chill down both of their backs as Hyrinmaru senced that Renji's zampaktuo was finding this histarical.

"Excuse me…" Toshiro stated, quickly leaving as Orihime followed him out, concern in her eyes, as she had seen the small taicho's eyes incredibily wide.

"You know that it is going to be a bit of time before he trusts you again," Matsumoto sighed, shaking her head at Renji, then decided to help Tatsuki with the cause of the problem.

"But I didn't do anything…" Renji muttered. "And I don't even think those things… it is absurd."


	3. 230c.) Hinamori Boo… - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Momo, Tobiume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 230c.) Hinamori Boo…  
> Genera: Humor/Friendship  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Momo, Tobiume  
> Rating: K+

Everything after the entire zanpaktou mess was quite, much to Hinamori Momo's delight. She was moving quietly through the tenth division hallways to go and see Shiro-chan, as she needed something to calm herself down. Suddenly, something came up behind her, causing her to jump.

"Ahh…" she let out, suddenly letting the papers in her arms drop to the ground, only to be picked up by the tenth division taicho.

"What are you doing her, Hinamori-san," the small boy taicho commented, handing her the papers.

"Why is it you and the other taicho have to sneak up on me. You're so quite about it," Momo complained.

"Because you don't pay attention. I have work to do," Toshiro sighed.

"But Shiro-chan…" Hinamori protested.

"Don't call me that!" he gave her a very annoyed look, his lip pouting a bit, something she found humorous.

"Shiro-chan… you don't have that much work to do as a taicho," Momo suddenly laughed, only to have him turn on his heals.

"I've heard you say that before," Toshiro muttered, before storming off.

"Uhh… Toshiro," Hinamori suddenly commented.

"Could Hitsugaya-sama be looking for Hyorinmaru-sama?" came a very quite voice from behind Hinamori, causing the girl too suddenly jump again.

"Tobiume-chan!" Hinamori stated, holding a hand to her heart. "Don't come out and scare me like that. "Why is it that everyone sneaking up on me happens to be quite when they do so?"

"I shall go look for Hitsugaya-sama," the small zanpaktou spirit sighed, taking off.

"Wait… it's just Shiro-chan… you don't have to fix that to the end of his name. He'll go off on you if you do!" Hinamori suddenly protested. Only, she suddenly had to shiver and quake as she heard very loud footsteps coming her way. "Ahh… ahh."

Glancing around and seeing no one, her eyes growing wide, she suddenly darted behind a door, shaking as she did so. The footsteps suddenly stopped in front of her, causing her to let out a scream just as she heard Toshiro speak up. "There you are Hyorinmaru… Hinamori? Are you all right?"

The door opened, revealing Toshiro and his Zanpaktou and Momo's standing there, the two zanpaktou basically emotionless. Hitsugaya's face was full of worry. Hinamori shook and her finger trembled as she pointed to the humanoid ice dragon.

"B… b… b…" Hinamori stammered out.

"I guess Hyorinmaru-sama doesn't need to be quite to sneak up on Hinamori-chan," Tobiume stated.

Toshiro glanced from Hinamori to his zanpaktou. "Hinamori… are you afraid of Hyorinmaru?"

Hinamori suddenly let out a small yell and took off running. Tobiume suddenly replied. "I think so."

"Don't tell Hinamori this, Tobiume-san, but sometimes I am afraid of him," Toshiro muttered, glaring at his zanpaktou.

"You are afraid of yourself then," the female stated, before she hurried off to calm Hinamori.


	4. 231a.) Hyorinmaru's Reasons - Hyorinmaru, Tobiume, Muramasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 231a.) Hyorinmaru's Reasons  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Hyorinmaru, Tobiume, Muramasa  
> Rating: T

Tobiume had been confused when she had first seen the newest zanpaktou, as she hadn't thought that there would have been anymore zanpaktou to have collected in the first place, at least none that she had believed would have been willing. Something had drawn her to this one, and not a romantic feeling.

How could anyone feel any sort of romantic feeling for this kind of person, she did not know, but just like Hinamori Momo, she had a very certain ideal of what this should be. The cold exterior made her want to stay away from him, but there was something also familiar about him; almost as if she had felt his reiatsu before, which she had felt was impossible.

That was until she had come to find out that this zanpaktou was that of one Hitsugaya Toshiro. He was the one and only overly legendary zanpaktou that Hinamori complained about constantly because the relationship between the two frustrated the girl. He was the one that Tobiume had come to call because of this, Hyorinmaru-sama. He had an air about him that she didn't see with Senbonzakura, even though both could be described as noble.

"Ne? Senbonzakura-sama? Why is Hyorinmaru-sama here?" the girl zanpaktou muttered, completely curious.

"How should I know," the man stated, walking off, leaving her to wonder even more, up until the evening that was. That was when she saw the look on the face of the child prodigy as his zanpaktou stepped away from him, and the further hurt look when he saw it was Hyorinmaru who stepped in front of Muramasa to protect him.

"Ne? Muramasa-sama?" the bells twinkled as she moved forward.

"What is it Tobiume?" the man asked.

"Do you trust Hyorinmaru-sama?" the small figure suddenly asked.

"No… I trust him the least, but the thing is… I was able to convince him in the best way possible," the man smirked.

"And how exactly was that?" the small face tilted to the side.

"Well… it is only through curiosity that you ask," the man smirked. "He was like another zanpaktou, hard to convince. That was until I threatened to also seal his young master. Or even possibly kill the boy. Hyorinmaru didn't like that. He was tempted to tell and explain, as he didn't want to leave, but I managed to block him."

"So… is that truly free will?" Tobiume asked.

"Yes… as he chooses to keep the boy safe. Though for how long, I don't know," the man smirked. "I have plans… most will likely be defeated, killed or enslaved. The boy… he hates being treated like a child, so it would be fun to treat him like that and make him feel even more insecure about himself."

He then leaned forward. "Did you know that Hitsugaya Toshiro is afraid of both Hyorinmaru and himself? If Hyorinmaru were free of Hitsugaya Toshiro that the boy would in fact also be free. He would be free of all that power that he's always been afraid to hurt someone with," the man chuckled. "My back up plan."

"Oh… that is so unlike Momo-chan…" Tobiume muttered, causing Muramasa to wince as she still attached chan to the end of Momo's name. "She is always afraid of those she loves hurting her, especially now. She is always mad at that boy."

"I suggest… I suggest not adding the chan to her name if you truly want to be free," the man stated.

"All right," the girl gave a pouting face, trying to convince the man that she could do that, though he somehow doubted it.

  


* * *


	5. 231b.) Sojiro's Zanpaktou - Hyorinmaru, Toshiro, Sojiro, Muramasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 231b.) Sojiro's Zanpaktou  
> Genera: Angst, Friendship (Toshiro and Sojiro of Course)  
> Main Characters: Hyorinmaru, Toshiro, Sojiro, Muramasa  
> Rating: T  
> Note: Relates to my one-shot fanfic 'One Soul Cutter, Two Souls'…

The thing that stood out about Kusaka Sojiro was that he was empathic, able to understand other people's feelings, even if they didn't wish to reveal them. He had to just look at someone, and he knew what it was that single person needed. It was a simple as reading their actions, and digging into what they said, but unlike some people, it came naturally to him.

The opinion that other students had formed of Hitsugaya Toshiro was not really a good one. The boy had come across to many of his fellow students as distant, and some felt that he had an ego and held himself above others. When he had first started, others wondered how he had come to be able to be in the academy, youngest student ever.

However, Sojiro had noticed quickly that this was what he showed to people whom he had felt uncomfortable with. True, he didn't share his feelings with others, but it really wasn't because he didn't want to, but more of that the young child didn't know how to, and he was awkwardly uncomfortable with getting close to people, as if he had been hurt in the past.

Kusaka had also the pleasure of watching the small Shingami in the library, watching him go off into his own little dream world, showing a very different personality then most people saw. This personality was one of an innocent naivety in some ways, yet Sojiro had the feeling that the boy was very worldly wise. It also had a lack of the usual coldness that the boy presented.

Thus, Sojiro had chosen to approach the small boy when he had come through the ranks of the shingami academy, coming up to the sixth year classes. The small child had been taken off guard at the offer of friendship, but for some reason felt that he could trust the older boy. Thus, their friendship had began.

Meanwhile, his zanpaktou watched from the depths of his inner world, a world that Sojiro had problems getting to, let alone hearing the voice of his zanpaktou. It was filled with black and white, from head to toe, and it was almost like a fourth dimension place, which in part would explain why it was hard to come to hear, or perhaps not.

As with all inner worlds, it acted up whenever Sojiro's moods were in the down hill side. The place would drip with black ooze, and it didn't help that the teenager would take on the woes of others with his ability to sympathize with others. Thus, Muramasa had come to know quite well, the young boy Hitsugaya Toshiro, or at least he thought so.

Yes, the name of Sojiro's zanpaktou was Muramasa. He would call out, "My name is Muramasa," but his person would never here. And he was not happy, not happy at all, because something that was not supposed to happen to zanpaktou's was happening. Hitsugaya Toshiro's inner world was beating back his own, and becoming entangled somewhat together.

As time passed, the ice traveled further and further in, and Muramasa began to see the huge dragon of ice, a fearsome thing indeed. And to his utter disappointment, he heard the dragon trying to get someone to say his name… but Muramasa couldn't hear it over the wind. He then saw Sojiro in front of the dragon, in his world, and he knew then and there, that Kusaka was calling out another name.

The next thing he knew, his mind was reeling, a madness seeping into him. Sojiro had claimed another, he had. The bitterness was there. He also knew that his shingami had died too, almost as soon afterwards, and the bitterness grew. He wondered how he still came to be alive, not realizing or thinking that it was due to Sojiro's world entangling his with Toshiro's.

Not that he cared. He had been abandoned by his own shingami, treated like dirt. His heart grew cold, and wanting to take away the pain that was there, he decided to make his move, to manifest himself on purpose, and to make it so that not just himself, but all zanpaktou were free of shingami. His bitterness was bitter indeed.


	6. 231c.) Haineko's Bedtime Story - Hyorinmaru, Toshiro, Haineko, Tobiume, Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 231c.) Haineko's Bedtime Story  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Hyorinmaru, Toshiro, Haineko, Tobiume, Matsumoto  
> Rating: K+

Everyone, every so often, comes to get sick, this is a fact of life. Of course, a certain child genius tended to deny this fact just as much as he denied the fact he was still a child. Thus, there came the problem when he was ill and that he refused for the most part to listen to reason. He stated constantly that he didn't have time to be ill and thus couldn't accept the fact.

"Nee… taicho, Unohana taicho ordered bed rest," Matsumoto protested as she shoved the boy back down into a lying position on the bed.

"I don't have time for this, Lieutenant!" Toshiro suddenly snapped, his fever making his ire and frustration short fused. "You're not even doing your paperwork!"

"I wouldn't have that problem if you would just stay put in bed," the orange blond grumble back. Quickly, her eyes brightened. "I know… I'll tell you a bedtime story."

"What…" two teal eyes glared at her, not at all impressed. "I am not a little child…"

"But taicho… when you were a little kid, how much time did you actually get to be a little kid?" Matsumoto pouted.

Toshiro was one of the few males in Matsumoto's life who never fell for her charm, which meant typically she had to run the other way. Perhaps it had to do with the fact she had mentally scarred him on their first meeting, or that he was smart enough on the second time to figure out she wasn't as dumb as she played to be, or perhaps it was that he hadn't quite hit puberty.

However, sometimes he felt it was all right to give into her whims, as more humor then harm could come from them, and not giving in would actually cause harm, or so his mind sometimes thought. He also knew that this would be one of those times she would be as stubborn as he was, and he was to tired to argue.

"Fine… but no Princess Bride. Hinamori's tried that one before… actually, multiple times. She's never gotten the reaction she wants from me and it always ends up with me wanting to ignore her for days," the white haired taicho muttered.

"Well… this is a fairy tale," Matsumoto smiled, "About a mouse and a cat…"

" _My favorite one…_ " Haineko laughed suddenly.

"Which one," Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"Ne… what do you mean by which one," Matsumoto frowned.

"Well, there is the one fairy tale where the cat and the mouse have a jar of fat for the winter," Toshiro muttered.

"Why fat… that's disgusting!" Matsumoto groaned.

" _Nah… if I were a real kitty, it would make sense me liking that,_ " Haineko purred in her ear.

"Anyways, they hide it at a church, and the cat pretends to go to Christianizing so he can eat it. When winter comes, no more fat in the jar, and he eats the mouse," Toshiro stated firmly, his teal eyes showing that he wasn't thrilled about all of this. "Or is it the story where the mice try to bell the mouse?"

"Ahh… well, that first story was down right nasty…" Matsumoto bit her lip. "As for the second one, it defiantly isn't the second one…"

" _Yes it was!_ " Haineko was again laughing. " _Just come up with a story…_ "

"Well…" Matsumoto started, giving her taicho a fake grin. "There was a mouse by the name of Tobiume…"

"You have got to be kidding me…" Toshiro gave his sub-taicho a dirty look. "That's Hinamori's zanpaktou…"

"Taicho! I'm telling the story!" Matsumoto complained. "Anyways… this mouse was a maker of bells. Fire bells to be exact." Matsumoto ignored the look that her taicho gave her and continued. "Her fire bells were used upon demons to seal them. There was a particular demon named Haineko."

" _Hey! I am not a demon!_ " came the complaint.

"Matsumoto… that is your zanpaktou, and as I recall, she is a cat… this is the same story," Toshiro suddenly let out a coughing fit, allowing Matsumoto to continue.

"Anyways… the cat demon was very fearsome and so she ended up needing to be sealed. But everyone was afraid of her. So they volunteered poor little bell maker mouse Tobiume. But she was to afraid and she ran away," Matsumoto smiled.

"Same story…" the small taicho took a drink of water.

"No it is not!" Matsumoto complained. "She came across a dragon…" She watched as her taicho raised an eyebrow. "What was that look for?"

"Let me guess, his name was Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"How did you guess?" shock was evident in the tone.

"You _really_ don't want to know," the small boy groaned.

"Anyways… he says he would do it, so he goes to do so, but the cat hears him coming because he is very loud, so he fails. She eats the mouse," Matsumoto stated. "End of story…"

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro's two eyes stared right at her. "You were making fun of the other two zanpaktou."

"Well, Hinamori's is mondo quiet. And it is kind of funny, you are so quiet, yet when Hyorinmaru walks, he is loud," Matsumoto stated, smiling. "So, how was my story?"

"Truth be told, you are a horrible story teller," Toshiro mumbled.

"Taicho, that is mean!" came the pout. She then smiled. "How about I tell you a different one?"

"I have a better idea," his face suddenly paled. "I'll go to sleep right now, and you go work on paperwork. No need for another story…"

"Are you sure taicho… I mean, you tend not to like to stay in bed?" Matsumoto became confused all of a sudden.

"No… I promise I'll behave!" his voice was frantic.

"All right," the fukutaicho left the room then, closing the door behind her. "Well, that plan sure did work, didn't it Haineko?"

" _It was my idea and also, I didn't like becoming a demon!_ " came the response.


	7. 232a.) Arrancar Encyclopedia - Gin, Nel, Tosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 232a.) Arrancar Encyclopedia  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Gin, Nel, Tosen  
> Rating: K+

Everything that appeared on the Arrancar Encyclopedia segments that Gin liked to do was rather dull looking, and humorless, but that was what the ex-taicho had to work with. He felt that his cheerful spirit made up for this however. He pointed his long stick at the board and smiled at the camera. "On today's segment, we will be talking about the zanpaktou suddenly rebelling on the shingami."

"What does that have to do with Arrancar?" a small child came toddling in.

"Absolutely nothing, but I am going to be specifically talking today about what would have happened to the zanpaktou of the ex-taicho," Gin smiled. "Now lets see… I don't wish to give away what mine might look like, so let's move onto Tosen's."

"O.K!" Nel smiled, drooling out of her mouth.

"Now… since Tosen is blind, we can surmise that his would also be blind and male," Gin stated just as Tosen came into the room. He suddenly felt the hilt of the other ex-taicho's zanpaktou hit him over the head. "What was that for?"

"Suzumushi suggests going and seeing a certain someone to get materialized so that you will hurt for a very long time," Tosen suddenly stated. "How do you know my zanpaktou is a female that can see?"

"Well, is it?" Gin suddenly asked.

"Do you think that I can see my zanpaktou?"

"I would imagine your world to be one where you can see… ne?" the fox eyed face tilted.

"I wonder what Aizen-sama's zanpaktou would look like?" Tosen muttered.

"Ehh…" Gin's smirk was awkward and his face turned pale and green. "I think I would rather not know that one…"


	8. 232b.) Sode no Shirayuki's Reason - Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 232b.) Sode no Shirayuki's Reason  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki  
> Rating: K+

Rukia's inner world was like that of a beautiful winter landscape. Her zanpaktou was one that was indeed beautiful, and loved to sit and look at the trees that were frosted over. Sometimes words would filter to her, that shouldn't have caused her grief, but in fact, they did.

" _She is the most beautiful zanpaktou, isn't she?_ " would come sometimes to her ears. Yes, Sode no Shirayuki was beautiful, with skin and hair so white and soft, it reminded one of soft and gently falling snow. Her eyes were like that of crystal glass, shimmering with a light, one that could tell her true feelings, without her realizing it.

" _We should try using our powers more often, Kuchiki Rukia,_ " she would tell her partner, however, would become disappointed by what she heard.

" _We are not that strong, not like others. We are not a seated officer,_ " would be the reply to her, or such similar things.

Thus, Sode no Shirayuki couldn't help but think about things to her inner self. " _If your brother hadn't stepped in, you might have been the second in command of the thirteenth squad. I think that is why Ukitake is holding off replacing, as he can't have the one that he wants._ "

Or something like, " _You have the greatest self doubt, Kuchiki… I know your abilities, I know mine. You lack the confidence to do anything without me, yet even with me, things come to naught, as you refuse to use me! How do other zanpaktou deal with their masters?!_ "

And she couldn't help but think things like, " _Am all I am to you a beautiful tool! I am a lot stronger then you give me credit for!"_

" _Then how would you like to be free and prove this too her?_ " came a voice into her head, to which she found herself not needing much convincing.


	9. 232c.) Kittens - Toshiro, Matsumoto, Haineko, Yachiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 232c.) Kittens  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Matsumoto, Haineko, Yachiru  
> Rating: T

The thing about being the tenth division taicho was that one had to deal with the laziness of the current fukutaicho. With the manifestation of the zanpaktous, Hitsugaya Toshiro Taicho also had to deal with his subordinates just as lazy zanpaktou.

Matsumoto was out of the office, possibly trying to drink sake. She also had no qualms now of letting her zanpaktou from her as these often at times meant fewer arguments between the two of them, supposedly that is.

Toshiro was yet again stuck with no sub-taicho to help him with the paperwork, and on top of that, Matsumoto would not be able to perform Shikai while out, as there was one cat like humanoid lounging upon the couch, stretched out on her side.

"Haineko?" came the sudden calling of her name by the small white haired taicho. "Why are you just lazing about the office?" he asked, keeping his tone calm and civil. "Why aren't you out goofing off like Matsumoto?"

"Because I'm waiting for my kitten to show up," the female purred.

"Kitten…" two teal eyes gave her a strange look.

"Ehh… did you think I meant I've had a baby?" Haineko was suddenly laughing at him as this comment caused his face to flush pink. "Hee… may not have been what you were thinking of, but I got you to think…"

"Shut up!" the small taicho snapped, his face flushing some more.

"Admit it, you were thinking perverted thoughts!" the two cat ears twitched with excitement.

"I was not, and you know it! If anyone was, it was you!" the boy protested. That was said just as a pink blur sprung into the room.

"Kitty-chan!" came the very small child's voice.

"Ahh… see, my kitten!" Haineko purred, sitting up and pulling the small fukutaicho of the eleventh into her lap. "Did you bring the things kitten?"

"Hai!" the little girl smiled, handing over her small box. Haineko took some things from said box and began to play with the small girls pink hair. Toshiro thought no harm could come from this and decided it was best just to return to work.

About fifteen minutes later, Matsumoto came back into the office, a tad bit drunk, and crashed into a sitting position next to where her zanpaktou was sitting. The can suddenly got a mischievous look on her face. "You know Shiro-chan…"

"Its captain Hitsugaya," came the protest.

"Anyways, Yachiru is my kitten… but a long time ago, Ran-chan found herself one too," the cat ears twitched in merriment.

"Ehh… ehh!" Matsumoto suddenly sat up straight, a bit frantic. "Don't tell him."

Toshiro ignored everything because he didn't think that it involved him, and Haineko ignored her shingami partner as she liked to do. "The kitten had fluffy white hair and beautiful teal eyes."

This caused the small taicho's head to suddenly shoot up from what he was doing, first glance at Haineko and what she was doing, then at Matsumoto, and then back again. Something clicked and his face not only turned red, it also turned pale at the same time. "Matsumoto!"


	10. 232c.) Cat and the Bee - Toshiro, Matsumoto, Haineko, Suzumebachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 232c.) Cat and the Bee  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Matsumoto, Haineko, Suzumebachi  
> Rating: M

Around the cavern flew a small fairy bee, which was the best way to describe Suzumebachi as due to the way she looked. She was quite happy to be lose, and flying about, that was until a pillow stolen from one of the tenth division couches hit her and caused her to also hit a wall.

"Hey!" she cried out, turning to see Haineko waving at her, a huge grin on her face. "Get back here!"

Much to the ire of the other zanpaktou, taking a break, she began to chase her around until she stung her on the right forearm.

"Cool, I got a tattoo," Haineko purred.

"Huh?" the small sprite became confused.

"I would have preferred it right in the middle of the back though," the cat smiled.

"Nani," Suzumebachi squeaked.

"Hey, I'm trying to play a prank on someone, wanna help?" the cat smiled.

"I guess… the other zanpaktou muttered.

**M**

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat in his office, when he heard something said by Haineko that caused his eyes to bulge. "Hey, Ran-chan, I got a couple of tattoos!"

"Nani!" the small taicho chocked out. He had a very bad feeling about this.

"You what! How could you!" something went flying through the air and broke. Hitsugaya hoped it meant one less bottle of sake in the office.

"You know, you would look good with one on your breasts," Haineko purred, which caused one small taicho to turn pale, not to mention green. This conversation could not just now be happening.

"My ass!" Matsumoto threw something else. "I will not graffiti my beautiful bosom!"

"Oh… good idea, we'll do that fat but of yours instead," Haineko purred.

"Haineko!" something else broke.

Almost as if on cue, Suzumebachi flew over to the small taicho. "I think Hitsugaya-Taicho would look nice with a blue dragon tattooed on his arm. Umm…"

"What is it?" Haineko asked.

"I thought we were pranking lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"Yeah… so?" Haineko glanced over to see the young taicho extremely pale, his eyes watering and looking like he would be sick any minute. "Oops…"

"Taicho!" Matsumoto hurried over and hugged him from the front, not helping his condition in any way, possibly even making it worse.

"Ack!"

"This is funny though," Haineko purred.

"I guess…"

"You two!" Matsumoto suddenly growled, squishing her still struggling taicho to her chest even more. I am going to have a word with Soifon-Taicho about this."

However, they could only burst out laughing as Toshiro broke away, completely embarrassed. "No, please no, Matsumoto! Don't tell her!"


	11. 232c.) Bumblebee, My Hero - Toshiro, Soifon, Suzumebachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 232c.) Bumblebee, My Hero  
> Genera: Humor, Romance (not between Soifon and Toshiro), Friendship, Family  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Soifon, Suzumebachi  
> Rating: T

The young, white haired taicho was used to Matsumoto trying to get things from him, but he had never expected a certain person to try. "Please!"

"Soifon Taicho?" two teal eyes became instantly confused.

"I could really use your help Hitsugaya Taicho," the woman begged.

"Nani," he set down the calligraphy brush, and his eyes widened.

"See… I don't want to be seen going to a little kids movie by myself," the older taicho muttered.

This caused Toshiro's eyes to narrow and his mood to darken. "Little kids movie? Do I look like a little kid?"

"You may not be a little kid, but you do look like one, and not one as little as lieutenant Yachiru," Soifon commented. "And unlike her, I can count on you not to embarrass me."

"Explain how my being with you is a good thing?"

"Because, if you're with me, I can say I thought my little brother would like the movie, and you can say your older sister forced you to come,"

"And how is that a good thing!" Hitsugaya snapped. "And why do you want to go to a little kid's movie so badly?"

"I don't… it's …"

"I do!" came Suzumebachi's voice as she was right in front of his face suddenly. "I want to see this Bumblebee character."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "What movie is this?"

"It's called Transformers," Soifon murmured.

"Kurosaki told me a bit about that…"

"I forgot that he has younger siblings," Soifon began to thing.

"I don't think…"

However, Soifon was suddenly in his face too. "I just remembered something, so… if you don't go with me, I'll tell people about your little play date with Kurosaki's little sister and her friends."

"Ohh…" Suzumebachi became excited.

"Nani?" Toshiro was a little bit pale, but he smirked anyways. "You don't need to blackmail me to get me to go."

"What?" Soifon became confused.

"It's rather apparent I need to go, lest I find out you made a fool of yourself…"

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"Yeah…" her zanpaktou reiterated.

**M**

Soifon found herself standing in the changing room of a clothing store, rather miffed at the young taicho. He had flat out told her, when he had seen her outfit, that it wouldn't do. She stepped outside with the newest outfit.

"That outfit I had chosen was completely appropriate for a sister taking her little brother out to a little kid's movie!" Soifon complained. "This looks like I'm taking a little kid on a date!"

"Oi! It most defiantly is _not_ a date. Toshiro glared at her from around the corner. "That outfit is age appropriate for your age equivalency!"

"I though the other one, the one I choose was," Soifon muttered.

"Shows what you know…" Toshiro muttered. "It was age appropriate, but not for what you are doing."

He suddenly felt his ear grabbed by Soifon, and hard. "The last thing I want is to look like I am going on a date with you!"

"I don't have an interest in girls," Toshiro muttered, becoming grouchy.

"Ehh…" the small zanpaktou looked like she had a certain idea in her small brain.

"Let me add yet," Toshiro muttered. "And with what I've seen of some of the guys and how the react about girls, I hope I never do. It's just all, weird…"

"O.K.," Soifon gave the small taicho a funny look.

However, her zanpaktou voiced what was both of their opinion out loud. "Doesn't that prove you're still a little kid?"

"Oi!" Hitsugaya suddenly caused the temperature to drop.

"You had better not tell anyone about this!" Soifon hissed. "It's embarrassing."

"Do you think Matsumoto would ever let me live this down if she found out?" the boy taicho muttered.

**M**

"I can't believe I took you too see that movie, of all things. The language…" Soifon had a rude shock when she came to realize, the movie wasn't for little kids like she had thought.

"Bumblebee is koi! ~chu!~" Suzumebachi went off.

"It isn't as if I haven't heard those words before," Toshiro muttered into his soda which he was still drinking. "And from Matsumoto too…"

"Still… there were some things…"

"Yes… you covered my eyes," two teal eyes were filled with displeasure at those situations, which also included other theater goers complaining to management about problems with the air-conditioning.

"What, because you are a little kid? A little kid who just so happens to think he's an adult!" Soifon was becoming irritable.

"Bumblebee is koi! ~chu!~"

"Hey, it was pretty cool of you to take your little brother to see the movie," a guy suddenly spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Soifon was caught a bit off guard.

"I was wondering if you'll go out with me some time?" the guy continued.

"Bumblebee is koi! ~chu!~"

"Huh?" Soifon gave the guy a confused look.

"I asked…" however, he stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve by said _little brother_.

Soifon's eyes went wide as she suddenly took notice of the change that had happened on the young taicho's face, to seem suddenly completely innocent and naïve of the world, even though she knew this was complete opposite of the case. He smiled at the guy. "I don't like you mister."

"Ehh? So what?" this, the guy soon regretted as he found the small punks heel slamming down onto the top of his shoe hard, then the rest of the soda being spilled onto the front of his shirt.

"Bumblebee is koi! ~chu!~"

"Excuse us!" Soifon grabbed Toshiro by the shoulder and dragged him out of the theater. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"You do realize that guy was flirting with you?" Toshiro commented, having gone back to his normal self.

"I don't see what your problem was!" Soifon muttered. "I can very well take care of myself!"

"Gut reaction… I'd do it for Hinamori if need be, and you don't want to know how many times I've had to step in while in the living world for Matsumoto," Toshiro looked at her, telling her he didn't at all understand what she was getting at.

"You didn't have to turn all horror movie psychopath child on me!" Soifon shuddered.

"So that's what it looks like…" Toshiro's voice was a bit far off, making Soifon want to slap him, but she held back.

"Bumblebee is koi! ~chu!~"

"Hitsugaya taicho!" Soifon's anger instead came out in her tone of voice.

"Would you rather I have told him you were gay and had fantasies about older women and cats?"

"Hold it…"

"It's true though, isn't it," Toshiro commented, freaking Soifon out.

"Bumblebee is koi! ~chu!~"

"Whether it is true or not, your behavior does not befit one your age and rank! Where did you learn how to do that… and about clothes for that matter?"

"First off, I am not a little kid. Second, do you really want to know whom I learned this from?"

"Yes, who?"

"Matsumoto of course…." Toshiro muttered. "She's no use in the office and every so often one of her bad habits comes in handy.

"Oh God… when you get older…" Soifon turned pale.

"Bumblebee is koi! ~chu!~"

"Says the person who can't stop her manifested zanpaktou from saying something stupid," came his reply.

"Nani?"

"Bumblebee is koi! ~chu!~"

"See?" And at his response from him, Soifon swore she would kill the bad influence on him, and see to it personally to find him a really good replacement.


	12. 232c.) Fairies Aren't Gay - Soifon, Suzumebachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 232c.) Fairies Aren't Gay  
> Genera: Humor, Parody  
> Main Characters: Soifon, Suzumebachi  
> Rating: T

Suzumebachi was flying around Soul Society with two signs. The first read, " _Faeries Aren't Gay._ " The second read, " _Just Because A Guy Is Pretty, Doesn't Mean They Are Gay._ "

"You!" Soifon suddenly caught up with her. "I suddenly have a bunch of guys asking me out on a date!"

"Is that really a bad thing?" the pixie like creature asked.

"You are thinking of rebelling against me again?" Soifon pointed at the signs.

"Oh… these… they're about Metrosexualism," Suzumebachi commented. "You know, some people believe that fairies are only female, and that a male with wings not only would look gay, but would be that way too?"

"Ehh?"

"Just because a guy is feministic, doesn't mean they're gay, and they say if there were guy faeries with wings, they'd be gay."

"O.K. … never mind," Soifon turned away, deciding she really didn't want to know and walked away.


	13. 233a.) Zangetsu's Reason - Zangetsu, Muramasa, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 233a.) Zangetsu's Reason  
> Genera: Angst, Friendship  
> Main Characters: Zangetsu, Muramasa, Ichigo  
> Rating: K+

Zangetsu had to admit, his bond with Ichigo wasn't that strong length wise, like other shingami and zanpaktou. Their relationship had been in ways, rather rushed. That very well may be why Muramasa was able to separate his soul from Ichigo's body.

However, the old man could easily argue that with Ichigo, the time spent was enough. The boy had learned to come to have a great deal of respect for him, even so much to look up to him as a mentor, or even anguish over not possibly showing enough respect.

Muramasa argued free will, but how much free will had been taken away on some of the zanpaktou. Zangetsu was no fool, as upon removal, he felt some of this, perhaps a great deal zapped. Which meant if any broke away, or any realized they were being used as tools no different from before, in fact worse, this zanpaktou spirit would be in trouble.

Or course, someone, a certain someone who had pulled him out, might argue it was because of the fact that Zangetsu was tired of the fact that he had to live side by side with Ichigo's inner hollow, a piece of work in itself, but most hollows were.

Then again, Muramasa had no clue that the inner hollow existed. But arguably, the inner hollow being there was in truth a reason that Zangetsu had left. Ichigo's will had always been strong enough to fight off the other consciousness, so Zangetsu had never found him… tiresome.

The look on the rebel zanpaktou's face when he found out about the other soul residing within the substitute Shingami, this was something that he defiantly had not been prepared for. Zangetsu truly felt he had the last laugh in the matter.


	14. 233b.) Unwanted Experiments - Toshiro, Mayuri, Unohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 233b.) Unwanted Experiments  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Mayuri, Unohana  
> Rating: T

Hitsugaya Taicho found himself summoned to twelfth division for some unspecified reason. Of course, it likely had to do with the fact that the zanpaktou had manifested, which gave him the heby jeebies, as it meant the man might wish too…

"I wish to experiment on you," came the answer to his fears, *cough*, question.

"Hell no," the small boy frowned at him, becoming even more disturbed then he had been.

Mayuri pulled out one of his green apple lollipops. "I'll give you candy."

"The answer is still no," the white haired taicho snapped.

"I'll give you watermelon flavored," the man stated in a rather babyish tone.

"Why do you insist on treating me like a child?!" Toshiro clenched his fist.

"Because you are one, stupid," the man stated, narrowing his eyes, as if the owner was oblivious.

"I hate you," Toshiro somehow made himself calm down.

"So… I thought you really liked this flavor," the man waved the lollipop in his face.

"If he is uncomfortable with this, don't pressure him. I already told you that," came the very soft voice.

"Unohana Taicho?" the small captain was taken off guard.

"Oh… you're surprised. She's actually, unlike a certain brat, letting me gather data on her," came the man's smirk.

"But… but…" Hitsugaya's face suddenly turned to one of mortification. "Isn't he… isn't he…"

"Isn't he what?" Kurotsuchi stated in a horribly whiny voice, then changed back to his normal tone. "I am here you know."

"Isn't he, you, a pervert?" came the rather innocent assumption.

"More like a pedophile," the man commented, a completely serious look on his face. This suddenly caused the young taicho's face to become even more mortified the in had bee, not to mention turn green. He sped off and out of the division, tripping in his hurry to get away. "Tisk… can't believe he took me seriously.

"You do realize you may not be able to convince him now?" Unohana shook her head.

"Oops…"


	15. 233c.) Meaning of Freedom - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 233c.) Meaning of Freedom  
> Genera: Angst, Friendship?  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: T

The last thing Hitsugaya remembered was fighting one of the zanpaktou. The next thing he knew was he was in some sort of cell. "Where am I?"

"You're free," cam a rough voice from the doorway.

"You call this being free Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro lividly glared at where his zanpaktou had called. "Why did you leave me?"

"When all the other shingami are destroyed, you will go home to your grandmother in the Rukongai," the humanoid dragon responded.

"That doesn't explain why you left me!"

"So you would be free…" came the reply.

"I don't understand!"

"If I am free, then you no longer have all those burdens you have carried for so long," the dragon remained calm about the matter. "No more icy reiatsu that almost killed your grandmother. No more being the youngest ever and worrying about messing up and being treated like a child because of it. No more having to deal with the duties of a captain, meaning no worries about your division not obeying you because of your age. And no more being a shingami, something you were forced to become by me."

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"So it must be for you to be free," there were footsteps in the hallway.

"You don't get it, do you?" Toshiro collapsed to the cell floor, onto his knees and hand. He felt a tear break free and hit his hand. "Thanks to you, I now have the burden of their lives over my head…"


	16. 233d.) Squashed Bee - Soifon, Suzumebachi, Gegetsuburi, Marechiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 233d.) Squashed Bee  
> Genera: Humor, Parody  
> Main Characters: Soifon, Suzumebachi, Gegetsuburi, Marechiyo  
> Rating: K+

Soifon was in the office, looking for her manifested zanpaktou. She was not at all happy that she had instead found Gegetsuburi, the zanpaktou of her lieutenant there, crushing a sofa. "Omaeda sub-taicho, get your zanpaktou's fat but out of here!"

"He can sit very well where he pleases," the man said.

"Not when he is breaking furniture and making the office look bad,"

The man picked his nose. "Oh… then he should move…"

The giant being stood up, and began to leave the rom. However, Soifon caught sight of her zanpaktou, rather squished on his behind. "He sat on my zanpaktou!"

"Really…"

"That is so gross!" Soifon peeled off poor Suzumebachi.


	17. 233d.) Kids Society - Shingami and Zanpaktou kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 233d.) Kids Society  
> Genera: Humor, Parody  
> Main Characters: Shingami and Zanpaktou kids  
> Rating: T

Hitsugaya Toshiro was sitting in his office when he heard a short knock on the door. "Come in…"

He heard the pitter-pattering of small feet, smaller then what he normally heard in the office and glanced up to see Ukitake's zanpaktou twins grinning at him.

"Uncle Ukitake told us…"

"…to meet here for the meeting."

"What meeting?" Toshiro had a rather confused look on his face.

"The shingami kids society meeting…"

"Kid zanpaktou's invited too,"

"Exactly whose idea was that?" the small taicho grumbled.

"Mine! " Came a squeaky, pink haired girls voice as she came riding in on her scooter. "I get to be in another club."

"Oi… is the only reason that your in the Woman's society because of that?" Toshiro was flabbergasted.

"And the candy… I'm also in the lieutenants' club, but you would know that because you used to be in there," the girl smiled. "Before your taicho disappeared…"

"And why exactly are… you meeting in my division?" came the sudden question. Hitsugaya flinched as he almost said we.

Suddenly, a baboon woman went and flung a purple haired boy into the room so that he landed on the couch. "Because the general-taicho said that the only way that this could be held was if you be the president of the club."

"I wanted to be president," Yachiru frowned, making a sad face. "But he said no…"

"I am not a little kid," Toshiro muttered. "Get out all of you!"

"Tough luck Snaky… no club for you," the baboon lady laughed.

The other boy sat up, picking his nose. "No fair, I wanna have a club too… they won't let us start a zanpaktou club…"

"There is a reason…" however, Toshiro suddenly had the twin zanpaktou shoving their faces into his.

" _Please!_ " they said in unison. Yachiru somehow shoved in and made a pouty face and repeated what they said.

"Oh, fine… but _don't_ expect me to act like a little kid or a moron," Toshiro muttered, not at all pleased. Matsumoto would never let him live this one down.

"Yeah!" came the four cheers.

"Oh glee," the other half of Renji's zanpaktou frowned.

"So is…" Toshiro started to ask if everyone was there, however, a few more began to filter in. Three others to be exact, two from twelfth and the one that Toshiro recognized as Renji's stalker. He folded his arms across his chest and grumbled. "The more the merrier… come right in…"

"Oh… you're the child genius that everyone talks about over at twelfth," came the voice of Rin, he twiddled his thumbs. "Do you have any candy?"

"I know where his stash is!" Yachiru stated.

"It's a stash to keep you out of this office!' Toshiro snapped, not at all happy about the situation.

"Well, depending on who you talk to in the twelfth division, some say he isn't that great," said a female in front of them, also from the twelfth division.

"Excuse me?" suddenly the temperature in the room dropped.

Rikichi suddenly turned pale as did quite a few others. Only Snaky and Yachiru ignored it… Yachiru being busy getting into the candy stash that he usually used to get rid of her and Snaky… well, he did have a reaction; he fell asleep. The sixth division member shuddered. "He's scary… so who is the president?"

"Captain Hitsugaya is," Hanataro stated as he came into the room. "Is this the club mascot doll you wanted Yachiru?"

"Vice-president Yachiru!" the girl smiled, grabbing the Mort doll, a lemur from a movie called _Madagascar_.

"Who's that?" Rikichi suddenly asked, which caused the temperature to suddenly drop, and everyone to run for cover. "You need to play nice!"

"If you learn to stop making stupid comments about people, then I won't be apt to get angry," the child taicho snapped.

"Hey, I know… let's think of a competition to have!" Yachiru suddenly raised her hand. "Right taicho-president-snowy-fuzzy-chan?!"

"What is with the long nickname?" Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Because… you're the head of the club!" Yachiru stated.

"You don't give your taicho a long name," Toshiro commented.

She held a finger to her mouth. "Good point…"

"Anyways… it would be a place to start… the sooner we finish, the sooner everyone can leave me to get back to work,"

"Actually… Yamamoto taicho said that this is to be included in your work," Hanataro stated. "He said I was specifically supposed to tell you that."

Toshiro muttered a few explicatives under his breath. However, the twins spoke up as the room began to return to it's normal temperature. "Jump roping contest!"

"Drawing contest! To see who can draw the best chappies!" Yachiru shrieked.

"A booger picking contest… maybe even seeing who can eat the most, or pull out the biggest," Snaky suddenly imputed, coming too.

"Vetoed," Toshiro stated. Baboon lady was chuckling outside.

"Who wouldn't want too…" came the zanpaktou's comment.

"A lot of people…" Toshiro could fill a headache coming on.

"Renji would think the idea awesome," Snaky commented.

"As I recall, Abarai, the year we graduated, wanted to see how many people he could trick into running naked across academy grounds. He is also the one who wanted to get the gate guardians to shove watermelons up their noses…" Toshiro was not at all happy about this. "Thankfully, he was unsuccessful…"

"But that's cool!" Snaky commented. "Let's do those things."

Toshiro paled. Rikichi got a confused look on his face. "Exactly how old are you… you graduated with Abarai-san…"

"He was able to get into the academy at an age younger then the others," Rin stated, becoming excited.

"Didn't you hear Rin go off about him being a child genius… he's the youngest taicho ever. Don't see what the big deal is…" the girl muttered, walking around and looking at the books. "Why is there sake stashed here… aren't you too young to drink?"

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro suddenly yelled, the temperature dropping drastically.

Yachiru whispered very loudly. "His lieutenant gets drunk all the time and he does all the paperwork. We don't do any at eleventh division… don't see what the big deal about it is…"


	18. 234b.) Killing Sojiro - Angst, Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 234b.) Killing Sojiro  
> Genera: Angst, Tragedy  
> Main Characters: Sojiro, Muramasa  
> Rating: T

Kusaka Sojiro lay on his bunk at the Shingami academy, staring at the ceiling, when a familiar voice came to his head. " _Why do you not hear my name? Why do you ignore me and spend more time playing with that child?_ "

" _This again…_ " Sojiro became a bit annoyed. " _I don't hear you, because you don't hear me._ "

" _No… you don't hear because you spend too much time with that child,_ "

" _I feel that he needs me…_ "

" _I need you, yet you trifle with my feelings_ ,"

" _We're together, twenty-four seven. Stop being jealous_ ,"

" _I am not jealous._ _I hate him. There is something wrong with him._ "

" _Only because people make it that way,_ " Sojiro was frustrated as he was really tired, so he went to sleep for the night. However, a certain, unnamed zanpaktou was not at all pleased.

**M**

" _If you respect me and learn to listen,_ " the nameless zanpaktou was not pleased as he could tell, that the small boy that Sojiro _played_ with, was suddenly opening up to him, and that for some reason, Sojiro was suddenly concerned about his well being.

He also felt an iciness beating down suddenly on all sides, and to make his person, his shingami pay, he let down the natural shields that kept this feeling at bay. He then felt the madness coming in, seeping into his very being. The next thing he knew, Sojiro was dead, but for some odd reason, he was still alive.

"I killed my master…" he said, not fully having a grasp on reality.


	19. 234c.) Instincts - Muramasa, Hichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 234c.) Instincts  
> Genera: Angst, Tragedy  
> Main Characters: Muramasa, Hichigo  
> Rating: K

What, my dear, is instinct? I, Muramasa will answer my fellow zanpaktou's, instinct is the free will inside us that makes up who we are, and gives us the right and ability to choose our own paths, away from our shingami counterparts.

…

heh… I have a different opinion. instinct has nothing to do with free will, Else I would have already have chosen a Name for myself. I have plenty of cold blood, animalistic instinct going on, why bother, NE? Free Will is for the _b_ irds. i would rather run wild. Weren't expecting that, were ya maramasa, chum. Your in for a world of hurt


	20. 234d.) Fighting the Instinct - Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 234d.) Fighting the Instinct  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro  
> Rating: K

Everyone was out searching for the missing zanpaktou. Among them was the youngest taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He stood at a very high place, looking out and examining things. " _I just have to remain calm about things and think them through, right Hyorinmaru._ "

However, he had yet again forgotten that the dragon was not there. Some instinct, quite childish in his opinion began to well in his chest, a feeling that told him to yell and scream about what was going on… perhaps even burst into tears.

" _This isn't me… I am like Hyorinmaru,_ " the boy taicho thought to himself, feeling lonely not having his zanpaktou there to bounce ideas off of. " _Without him, I feel like… I am losing myself._ "

The question of why suddenly came into his head. " _Why, that bastard… I can't believe he… what is driving him to do this? I don't at all understand…"_

He let out an inward mental sigh. " _He also protected that zanpaktou… I mean, what else that thing could be…_ "

"Taicho…" came a voice of one of his male division members, breaking him from his thoughts.

Instinct told him to act childish. It also told him to fight this particular instinct, as nothing would get done if he gave into it. A lot of feelings were welling up… which he ground back. He had to remain his usual self.


	21. 234e.) Submission - Toshiro, Chimpette, Snaky, Rangiku, Renji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 234e.) Submission  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Chimpette, Snaky, Rangiku, Renji  
> Rating: M  
> WARNING: This one deals with similar subject matter as 'The Fetish of Abarai Renji'

After that one zanpaktou had bee defeated, things should have returned to normal. However, the zanpaktou could now materialize on their own. In some ways, this was a good thing. In others, it was a bad one.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was in his office, his zanpaktou having been given some time off by his orders, to which the dragon was not please with. He found it quite ironic and hypocritical.

As Toshiro was working on his paperwork, he suddenly felt a hand… a furry hand… reach into his shingami robes. His eyes darted up in shock, noticing one half of Renji's zanpaktou in front of him. Meaning…

"Please stop…" his two teal eyes suddenly went wide, his voice also straining. However, the female baboon humanoid didn't stop. He then panicked a bit, grabbing the arm as he let go of his calligraphy brush. He chocked out, "Aren't you male…"

"Actually, this half is female," came the deep voice, almost laughing. "Renji is a pervert… so… this half ended up female."

"And perverted…" Snaky muttered, picking his nose as if nothing was happening.

"Stop please…" Toshiro shoved her arm away, pulling away from the desk to get away from her. His voice had a childish tone to it that he didn't like.

"Renji was right… you still _are_ a child," the baboon woman commented.

"This has nothing to do with whether I'm a child or not!" Toshiro suddenly found her hands… or paws… placed on his shoulders.

"Yes… it does. Being perverted with a certain kind of half should give you an idea that I have a certain preference,"

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro pulled away, hurrying to the door, only to crash into Haineko as she came in, doing a face plant into her chest, which caused him to let out a half sob, half groan… maybe something else added in.

"So you prefer her to me?" baboon woman spoke up.

Haineko suddenly punched the other female in the face.

**M**

Matsumoto sat on the couch, her small taicho curled up in a ball next to her, his head in her lap. Renji suddenly came in with some paperwork, which caused her to glance up. "I wouldn't be here when he wakes up…"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been having nightmares about your zanpaktou. Haineko's had to go in and beat her up."

"Zabimaru's in my head though," Renji became even more confused.

"I never said _it_ wasn't," Matsumoto stated. "His head… you could say is making it's own version to torture his sleep.

"You mean… from when they manifested… shit…"

"So, if I were you, I wouldn't be here when he wakes up," Matsumoto stated, to which Renji hurried out of the room.


	22. 235a.) Pictures - Matsumoto, Ichigo, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235a.) Pictures  
> Genera: Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort  
> Main Characters: Matsumoto, Ichigo, Toshiro  
> Rating: K

There was nothing for Kurosaki Ichigo to do. So, while he was in Soul Society, someone came up with the bright idea for him to reorganize the tenth division bookshelves in the office. Hitsugaya had been livid, but as it had been an order, he just accepted it. Ichigo soon found himself in a spot of trouble, as the organization system of the books was rather odd, yet familiar.

"Is there any particular reason why these are organized the way that they are?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"How should I know?" Toshiro commented, working on the paperwork.

"Taicho… could you do me a favor?" Matsumoto suddenly stated from her desk. "Can you make that lovely tea that you make? My throat is parched!"

Toshiro glared at her, and the temperature in the room dropped, however, he got up to leave. "Please make sure she doesn't sneak off…"

"Toshiro makes … wonderful tea," Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"He thinks it is a skill that makes him seem… more mature," Rangiku waved her hand. "I let him think that."

"Why did you want him out of here?" Ichigo stated, picking up one book, which seemed to be a photo album.

"It's just that, I didn't want him to be here when I brought up our former taicho… the man was starting to get taicho to open up before he… I guess died," came the sad reply. "It was his system… Hitsugaya-kun's refused to change anything. I mean, not even the captain's quarters changed decorum, and that is usually the first thing to change."

"I see," Ichigo suddenly let out a small snort as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"What ever is the matter?' Rangiku was suddenly confused.

"Just that…" Ichigo held up the album and pointed to a picture. "These pictures are just like what my dad takes of my little sisters… and me when I was younger. Mondo cute and also… as some people put it…"

"Darling?" Matsumoto suddenly chuckled. "Those pictures of you know who were taken by our taicho. He had the knack of bringing out… what he wanted in a picture."

Ichigo continued to rifle through the pictures, as Toshiro came into the room. The young taicho over heard the soft chuckle. "Oi, Kurosaki, you are supposed to be working… not looking through those stupid pictures."

However, Ichigo's face suddenly turned to one of shock. Toshiro set the tea tray down on Matsumoto's desk. He held out his hand. "Please… as you probably just found out, there are some rather… embarrassing pictures in there… I would rather you not see."

"Hey… Toshiro…"

"That is Captain Hitsugaya," came the snappish reply.

"Let's say one of the taichos were to die, but didn't really, but has been living in the living world…" Ichigo stated, only to be interrupted.

"As if that could happen. It would depend on the circumstances behind everything… and anyways… I figure that Yamamoto would be lenient. But I don't imagine that happening, as it never has," Toshiro muttered, reaching his hand out for the photo album.

"Hey, can I ask you a question about your former taicho?" Ichigo suddenly asked, causing Matsumoto to pale.

"Hell no…" Toshiro was irritated.

"I need to ask, if your taicho's name was Isshin?" Ichigo muttered, causing Toshiro to startle and his eyes to go wide, while Matsumoto let out a groan and hurried out of the room to escape the wrath of her small taicho.

"Yes… you found a picture of him, didn't you… he's alive… isn't he?" Toshiro muttered.

"Yes… I guess… if they are the same person… this whole book system is just like his wacky system now that I think about it… and he took similar pictures of me when I was younger, and still takes them of my sisters,"

"You have more then one sister…" Toshiro muttered, then suddenly paled. "You and Karin are related to _him_ …"

"He's our father…" Ichigo muttered. He watched as Toshiro's head sunk into his folded his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Just tired."

"Do you wish for me to leave you alone?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"No… please don't…"


	23. 235b.) I am Strong Too - Hyorinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235b.) I am Strong Too  
> Genera: Hurt/Comfort  
> Main Characters: Hyorinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki  
> Rating: K+

Sode no Shirayuki had watched as the newest member of the team remained completely silent as he sat in front of her. He was completely emotionless, seeming down right cold and rude.

"I hear that your supposed to be the strongest ice zanpaktou," she murmured, no response.

"Are you ignoring me because you think I'm weak like Kuchiki Rukia does? Is all you see in me is something pretty and helpless?" Still no answer. Suddenly the palm of her hand came across his face, hard. "Don't you date think I am weak and look down on me!"

"Even if a female warrior is strong, it is disrespectful for a male warrior to not treat her like a lady," he stated, stood up, then walked off, clumping loudly as he did so.

"I am strong though," she murmured. "What do I have to do to prove it to everyone…"


	24. 235c.) Announcement - None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235c.) Announcement  
> Genera: General  
> Main Characters: None  
> Rating: K

Renji Abarai stood where the stairs led up to the rocky cliff face, glancing around the wreckage that surrounded him. In his hand was held the shikai form of Zabimaru, but nowhere to be seen was the manifestation.

He had killed the baboon woman and the snake child. They were gone, meaning that he would no longer hear their voices. However, something happened that caused a smirk to cross his face.

" _We are still alive Renji._ "

" _We are still with you_ ,"

…

Rikichi couldn't believe that he was actually being given the task of relaying Renji's message to the others. That was until Renji muttered something about him being the only one available, that, and needing to find his taicho.

_"Attention… attention… we just received word that Lieutenant Abarai Renji was able to achieve Shikai while Zabimaru was materialized. Abarai Renji succeeded in killing his zanpaktou and retaining his shikai, not to mention regaining his zanpaktou spirit."_

…

Hisagi overheard the message and frowned. This knowledge made things harder. He out of all the shingami would rather lose the killing weapon then regain it. He cared not at all, if his zanpaktou died. Things just got harder for him.

…

Muramasa frowned. Things were becoming more and more complicated, irritable even. First, a zanpaktou changing their mind. Then inner hollows. Now, one of the soldiers was basically eliminated.

"How much free will did they really have?" Ichigo commented, with a half smirk.


	25. 235d.) Waking Up - Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo, Kyoraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235d.) Waking Up  
> Genera: Humor/Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Renji, Ichigo, Kyoraku  
> Rating: M

Du to Renji's knowledge from Matsumoto that Toshiro had been having nightmares about a certain baboon woman; he decided to play extra cautious. However, this ended up involving Ichigo, as he just so happened to be walking by the tenth division offices to deliver something.

"Hey… is Hitsugaya taicho in there," Renji asked, a bit skittish.

"Yes," Ichigo stated, stepping into the room. "He's asleep on the couch. Why?"

"Is Rangiku there?"

"No…" Ichigo stopped over where Toshiro was sleeping and pulled that blanket that was beginning to fall off back onto the small taicho.

"Good…" Renji stepped inside the room. "I have a job to do delivery wise."

"What is going on?" Ichigo muttered, just as Toshiro started moving to sit up, his eyes having shadows under them from lack of a good sleep.

"Kurosaki?" Ab…" both of the bigger shingami watched as the boy's eyes went wide for what seemed like a long time. "Pedophile…"

"Oh no…" Renji's face soured.

"What… did Matsumoto tell you to stay away from Toshiro because she found out you were a pedophile?" Ichigo suddenly pulled out Zangetsu.

"You want to fight, then… howl Zabimaru" Renji yelled, materializing his zanpaktou. To both of the equivalently older males, Toshiro let out a yelp and dived behind the couch.

"What in the…"

"I'm not the pedophile, my sword is…" Renji sighed.

Ichigo's eye twitched. "Do you know what kind of symbolism in mythological literature that swords can have…"

"What… and do I really want to know?" Renji made his sword go back to the normal starting state. "My sword, when Muramasa materialized them from us, was a snake boy and baboon woman. A _certain_ someone has been having nightmares."

"The ego and the id," Ichigo shook his head.

"I really haven't a clue. What are you talking about."

"I do…" Toshiro mumbled from behind the couch.

"Of course _you_ would." Renji muttered. "You two think to much alike."

"We do not," came the response from Ichigo, as Toshiro remained silent.

"Anyways, I can't see any reason why he would have such nightmares… except for the fact he's an _elementary_ school student," Renji snapped.

"I am not a little kid!" the temperature in the room dropped.

"Not only are you one, your physically one, emotionally one, and you are equivalent age wise in soul society, as one," Renji muttered.

"Abarai…" the temperature dropped.

"My sister Karin is in elementary school and she's not a little kid," Ichigo's statement for some reason got the room to return to normal.

"Hello!" Everyone turned to see the eight division captain in the doorway.

"Shiro-chan things Chimpette is a pedophile," Renji muttered, rather irritated over the whole matter.

"That's captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro snapped.

"He's right… proper respect," Kyoraku muttered. "I head about the nightmares, through the grape vine of course. Come here Hitsugaya."

Toshiro gave him a wary look and went over there. The man whispered into his ear, something which caused the young taicho to turn pale. "Excuse me while I go barf in the bathroom…"

"I expected him to act differently…"

" _What_ did you tell him?" Ichigo was mortified.

"I reminded him I'm a womanizer," the man stated.

"You _didn't_ …"

"Zabimaru says Chimpette would punch your lights out, so any use of him dreaming you up would not… work,"

"Ehhh…" the captain turned pale.


	26. 235e.) The Blood Prince - Orihime, Urahara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235e.) The Blood Prince  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Orihime, Urahara  
> Rating: K+

Orihime sat in Urahara's shop, feeling yet again left out and hopeless. A sudden idea struck her funny bone. "Hey, is this Muramasa person Yoruichi's zanpaktou?"

The owner of the shop suddenly startled. "What… no… where'd that idea come from?"

"Well, if he's against shingami, that means he isn't one… right? So that leaves hollow and zanpaktou, and I doubt a hollow would help zanpaktou, so he must be a zanpaktou, right? That must mean he's Yoruichi's, right?" Orihime smiled.

"I followed up to the point where you said he's Yoruichi's zanpaktou,"

"Well, Yoruichi hasn't shown us her zanpaktou,"

"So?"

"It stands to reason that the "Blood Princess" and the "Blood Prince" zanpaktou's sound romantic…"

"O.K. …" Urahara could only shake his head.


	27. 235f.) Not Cute - Tobiume, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235f.) Not Cute  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Tobiume, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K

Tobiume stared at Hyorinmaru. "I don't get it."

Silence…

"I mean, Momo-chan described Shiro-chan as very small, yet you are very big."

Silence…

"He's also supposed to be a child, yet you're an adult."

Silence…

"Oh… he's quiet… you're very loud, when you two walk."

Silence…

"Shiro-chan, Hitsugaya-sama, is supposed to be cute. You, however, are not."

Silence…

Tobiume went and pushed up the corners of Hitsugaya's mouth, into a smile. "Still not cute. Now you're scary."


	28. 235g.) Hitsugaya, Koi - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru and various zanpaktou, particularly female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235g.) Hitsugaya, Koi  
> Genera: Humor/Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru and various zanpaktou, particularly female  
> Rating: T

At first, all he experienced was a blackness around his senses. Then he came to realize he was swung over someone's shoulder, his limbs feeling limp and majorly heavy. His thought process was relatively numb. A loud clumping sound came to his ears, and he tried to open his eyes, but found them heavy. He then felt himself pulled off the person's shoulder and made to sit on something.

Something was then encircled his waist and chest, prohibiting any possible future movements but also allowing him to breathe. What ever it was hard, not to mention rather cold. He opened his eyes to find what was encircling him was in fact ice. He glanced up to see who it was that had done this to him through half lidded eyes, recognizing the face so close to his own.

"Hyorinmaru…" he blinked in confusion as the figure moved away, leaving him alone in a strange cave. However, this didn't last long.

Soon he was joined by a female zanpaktou, whom he guessed was Hinamori's from the similarities in the way they looked and acted. She glided in, practically emotionless, then spotted him, a whole bunch of excitement emanating from her body.

Her demeanor was childlike, yet also like a lady, exuding the innocence of a pure miko. She too had her face come close to his, causing him discomfort. "Shiro-chan?"

"It's…" However, he found himself interrupted.

"Hitsugaya-sama is as cute as Momo-chan described" Tobiume smiled.

"I'm not cute," Toshiro glared at her, but she was unphased.

"Koi!" the female zanpaktou clasped her hands to the left of her head, closed her eyes, and allowed a small grin to pass her face. That lasted a few seconds, and then she began to reach into her kimono sleeve to pull something out. "I have something for Hitsugaya-sama."

"Why do I think that the only reason you're calling me that is because of Hyorinmaru?" Toshiro asked, as she produced in her hand a piece of wrapped hard candy. His eyes went wide. "I'm not a little kid."

"Yes you are," Tobiume smiled. She carefully unwrapped the piece of candy. "Open up."

The small taicho was tempted to say no, except he knew this would let her put the candy into his mouth. However, he found that the female zanpaktou instead shoved two fingers into his mouth, forcing his jaws apart to pop the candy in. When she was finished, his face was mortified. The female zanpaktou however, smiled. "There… doesn't that taste good?"

Hitsugaya couldn't argue with that statement. However, he was more focus on on the embarrassment this was causing and would cause him, knowing it wasn't in his options to spit out the candy, because that would be worse. To his dismay, a female zanpaktou who was pale and pretty, possibly Kuchiki Rukia's, joined them.

"Who is this? Why do we have a shingami here?" Sode no Shirayuki asked.

"How should I know why Shiro-chan is here," Tobiume smiled, suddenly taking her two fingers and forcing the small captain to smile. "Even cuter. You should ask Hyorinmaru-sama, as he's his shingami."

"I thought all of us wanted to be rid of our shingami?"

"I guess in may depend on whatever our instincts and feelings in the matter are," Tobiume continued to force the small taicho's mouth into what she thought were cute faces, which was rather freaking him out.

"I guess… you're right about him being cute… however," she pulled Tobiume's hands away from the boy's face. "He's cuter this way."

Toshiro then watched as she stepped behind him and… hugged him, making him even more upset. She also had the nerve to pet his hair. "It's soft, like a bunny rabbit… one of those snow ones."

Hitsugaya felt his cheeks turn red at this. However, they turned even redder when something landed in his hair and blurted out. "Oh… you're right, his hair is soft. I could use it as a bed."

"Don't you think Hitsugaya-sama is adorable?" Tobiume muttered.

"Of course I do… I want to do what Matsumoto's always wanted to do with him," Haineko suddenly purred.

"What… would that… be? " Toshiro blurted out, becoming more and more upset as time ticked by.

"Anybody have hair ribbons or barrettes?" the cat zanpaktou purred, making Toshiro really regret having asked her that question and deciding to kill Matsumoto next time he saw her, if he made it out alive.

"Cute for boy's is not the same as for girls," cam a voice that was probably Yumichika's zanpaktou.

"We should just kill him," Hozukimaru laughed.

"No," the prior one stated. "He is such a pretty child."

"Still…"

"You aren't going to kill this poor baby," came the comment from a rather robust, rather unidentifiable as to whose zanpaktou she was… as she squished poor Toshiro's face to her bosom.

"In case you're wondering, that's Kyoraku taicho's zanpaktou," Haineko murmured on purpose into the ear as frustrated and muffled sounds erupted from him, which only caused more frustration.

"What exactly is going on here?" Muramasa stated as he came into the room.

"Someone brought in one of the shingami," Hozukimaru laughed. "Can I kill him?"

"Oh no you don't" Tobiume muttered as she stepped in-between him and the small boy. "He's too cute."

"OH, come on… Chimpette?" he suddenly growled.

"Snaky and the twins could use a playmate after all of this finished, so… no," came her response.

"I take it he's Hyorinmaru's shingami?" Muramasa muttered, narrowing his eyes in boredom. It was then that said zanpaktou returned, reiatsu restriction bands on hand, placing them onto the small taicho's wrists.

"Oh… apparently he plans on keeping you around as a pet," Haineko laughed. "Though I can't say I blame him."

Toshiro with candy tucked in cheek, grateful it hadn't accidently gone down his throat or elsewhere with all that had happened, suddenly felt hurt emotionally. Hyorinmaru however ignored the comment and allowed the ice to melt. He then swung the boy over his shoulder, facing frontwards, much to the small ones embarrassment. He then proceeded to walk away."

After they had gotten some ways away, Hyorinmaru held up his hand for Toshiro to spit out the candy. This caused the latter to blink a few times, still in shock from what had happened. "Oh…"

"You don't have too… either way," the dragon stated.

Hitsugaya thought about this for a few seconds, then crunched down on the candy as it was that small. Likelihood, life was going to suck for awhile.


	29. 235h.) Suicide - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235h.) Suicide  
> Genera: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo  
> Rating: M

Being stuck in a jail cell, with barely any outside contact, and the idea that ones companions were being likely killed off was rather unsettling. As was the idea of the fact, that one's zanpaktou was rebelling against the norm for ones freedom in particular.

Hitsugaya Toshiro's mind had been slowly breaking ever since his capture and placement in the jail cell. He would sit on the bed carved into the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He couldn't help but think about all those people cared about, whom he now could help but realize how close he was to them.

All of them, his thoughts had also decided, were either dead, or going to be dead soon. It seemed that long that he had been in there. Everything he knew and cared about was being destroyed. He wanted to cry about it, but kept rather calm despite the fact his chest hurt keeping it in.

That was until he felt something, the icy inner world of his suddenly shatter into a million pieces. Instinct told him exactly what this meant to him. He chocked out a name that was all too important to him, even after betrayal. "Hyorinmaru…"

**M**

Ichigo was stuck fighting a particular zanpaktou, unable to get to Muramasa. He was becoming more and more frustrated. Also, to his annoyance, a person whom he assumed was Toshiro's zanpaktou was guarding the rouge.

Then came the shock to everyone. Just at probably the right time, Hyorinmaru turned and took his sword to the Goth zanpaktou that he had been protecting, striking a killing blow, but not before some heavy damage was done on the ice zanpaktou.

Ichigo some how found a way to break away from the zanpaktou he was fighting. "Why?"

"So he'll be free… please," came the zanpaktou's response, nodding off in the direction Hitsugaya Toshiro was.

**M**

The white haired taicho had the feeling as if his body was on fire, as if the iciness was being destroyed inside him. Instinct told him Hyorinmaru was dying. Thus, he came to a certain conclusion with his mind in as fragile of a state as it was. "I'll choose my own freedom."

He took his rather beat up captain's cloak and, using his nails, he tore it into strips, causing his fingers to bleed. He maneuvered these strands into a rope, and finding this to not be quite enough, he unfastened his shingami robes and used the ties to finish it.

His robes were now completely lose, practically falling off his body, but the coldness on his bare skin felt good, compared to the heat. He tied one end of the rope up high, and looped the other around his neck. If everything was gone…

Slowly, but surely, things began to black out. As this happened, he heard a loud banging and a frantic voice calling out his name.

**M**

Ichigo knew Toshiro's reiatsu very well. He had always considered the young taicho an additional sibling. It didn't help he was the same size roughly as his blood siblings.

However, as he followed the path, he was disturbed to find it fading, almost as if the small boy was dying. He arrived at the jail cell and kicked open the jail door, only to find the small body hanging from a make shift noose, his body half naked.

"Toshiro, of god no, Toshiro!" Ichigo lunged forward, swinging the sword above the small bodies head, catching it as he fell. He glanced over his shoulder where he had maneuvered Toshiro's head too be and to his dismay, saw the boy's lips were blue.

However, this anxiety left as he heard a suddenly intake of air. The substitute soul reaper held the boy close, refusing to let him go, rubbing his back as he did so to restore circulation. As the young taicho came too, "Ichi-nii?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo chocked out.

"If I had a knife I would have committed Seppuku," Toshiro muttered.

"Had you given up that much on your rescue and freedom?" the strawberry shingami was clearly upset.

"No… Hyorinmaru said I would have my freedom. But… he made it clear that to do so, the others would have to die. I felt it's my fault they are," Toshiro mumbled through half lidded eyes. "But… you're alive…"

"Yes… all the shingami are alive actually," Ichigo continued to hold on, almost fearing that the small one would break if he let go.

"But Hyorinmaru likely isn't…" the small boy felt a few tears run down his cheeks. "I felt it…"

"I am so sorry, Toshiro," Ichigo muttered. "He killed Muramasa though…"

"I guess that's good. I want him back though," Toshiro was almost gone mentally. Ichigo could only hold on tight, wondering if they would ever get him back.


	30. 235i.) Child of Mine - Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235i.) Child of Mine  
> Genera: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
> Main Characters: Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K

Everyone saw his shingami a certain way. That was the outer shell that the young white haired shingami put up in front of anyone and everyone. But inside of his inner world, when it was just the two of them, this could melt away, though it was happening less and less now.

Many felt that the boy wasn't caring of those around him, not bending the rules just like Byakuya, or following the laws to the extend Yamamoto had gone. However, Hyorinmaru knew young Hitsugaya's sense of justice was to believe in the laws that governed, to go by them first, then break them only when most needed.

And while he didn't show that he cared for individual people like one might hope, he was in truth, afraid of getting close. He though of a great deal as his friends, though he argued the didn't know what friendship was really. And some of these friends were also like family to the boy.

Friendship, Toshiro had argued to Hyorinmaru many times, that he didn't know what it was, or that he didn't have any. But the dragon knew otherwise. The child was afraid of those he cared about suddenly turning away from him if he did just one thing wrong, or acted in a way they didn't think he should. Truth be told, as he gained more friends, this became worse, the fear.

He also saw a child whom some saw to have great disrespect for power, but in truth, the white haired boy loathed what he deemed abuses in power, as he felt that such abuses were horrid, and that power was to protect, not to squander and hurt. He had learned many times that power could hurt the ones, one cared about.

In their inner world, it seemed to be the only place that Toshiro could sometimes melt his icy exterior away. Hyorinmaru was someone who never lectured him about childish moments, not unless it was something that might hurt him, or he was denying something.

Truth be told, the small taicho had one of the biggest hearts out there and genuinely cared for those around him. But due to a natural shyness, and verbal and metal abuse by those who thought him different and funny, had caused this to show through not nearly as much as the dragon would have liked.


	31. 235j.) Awakening - Hyorinmaru, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 235j.) Awakening  
> Genera: Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship  
> Main Characters: Hyorinmaru, Toshiro  
> Rating: T

A small figure dropped to the ground of the zanpaktou citadel. It found its way to a gate and glanced at it, trying to figure out how to get in. Someone however, grabbed him from behind. So, they sent their smallest shingami to try to find a possible way in."

"I am not small," the small taicho firmly stated.

"Sure, you're as big as you believe you are," the creator laughed. Toshiro recognized him as Ikakku's zanpaktou. "You want in, come on then."

The small boy found himself being drug inside, where a few zanpaktou were waiting, their countenances seemingly cruel. Muramasa was with them, a very sour look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Hyorinmaru," Toshiro stated firmly.

"My… you're brash about the whole matter. A child that is power hungry," Muramasa snapped his fingers. "Why don't you kill him great ice dragon?"

Hyorinmaru got up and drew a sword, and began to advance on the young shingami. "Gladly." However, it wasn't Hyorinmaru who had said this, but Hitsugaya.

"Stop!" Muramasa stated as the ice zanpaktou had come close to placing his sword through the boy's throat. The sword lowered a bit to his left shoulder. "What did you mean by that?"

"I never wanted power… I mean, I'll admit, it is nice to protect those that one cared about," the small voice stated.

"Then you wanted power," Muramasa rolled his eyes.

"No… power can protect, those you care for, but it can also kill those you care about,"

"You're making absolutely no sense at all," Hozukimaru snapped.

"I never wanted to be a shingami," came the surprising reply. "I was content living the way I was."

"In other words, you never wanted Hyorinmaru," Muramasa laughed. "Go ahead and kill him"

"I do want him, but not for his powers. There's something more important then that…"

"How annoying…" Muramasa shook his head. "Kill him."

Hyorinmaru stared down at Hitsugaya, only seeing a small child determined to defy logic, as he always had. "No…"

"Hyorinmaru…" the small boy's eyes flashed suddenly, then took a hold of the blade and pushed it forward, into his shoulder. He attempted to do more damage, but Hyorinmaru forcefully removed the sword, causing the boy's wound to glaze over with ice.

"Can I ask," Muramasa smiled, suddenly becoming interested. "Why you are so interested in dying?"

"Without Hyorinmaru… I can't protect others, and without him being a part of me, there is really no reason for me to live or protect myself, is there?" Toshiro muttered, his voice coming ragged due to a punctured lung.

"I remember…"

"Remember what?" the ice dragon had always made no sense to Muramasa.

"His reason for learning Bankai…"

"Was to protect those around me. I said the only one I cared about that I didn't have to protect was you.. but… if I died, so would you have. I never really thought about this… but I must have subliminally known… so… I might as well die now, right?"

"You're just angry with me," Hyorinmaru stated. "Because you feel as if I've thrown you away, our friendship, the trust, the mentorship."

Muramasa frowned as the ice zanpaktou pulled the young shingami close as his harsh breathing could be heard. "Who exactly is the master?"

This caused the dragon to glare at him. "There never was one, unless you count the role of sensei."

The rogue zanpaktou shook his head. "You I understand the least."

"Me too…" mumbled Hozukimaru, to which was consented to by the zanpaktou there.

"He has though, proven interesting, so he can stay, but you're to be held responsible for him," Muramasa had the final say in the matter.


	32. 236a.) Pea Head Renji - Toshiro, Renji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 236a.) Pea Head Renji  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Renji  
> Rating: K+

Quite a few explosions were heard outside of the tenth division and a small taicho went to go investigate. There he saw Abarai Renji blasting away using kido. "What the hell are you doing lieutenant?"

"I'm using my head for once!" Renji laughed.

"It doesn't seem…" suddenly a kido spell came flying right at him, causing him to let out a very childish yelp.

Renji laughed at this. "That's funny!"

"Exactly how is this using you're head?!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Ehh… because I used this against Zabimaru, so I figured I'd practice!" Renji smirked.

"By breaking my division!" Suddenly, a very strong binding kido was stated and sent flying at the lieutenant. The small taicho then stormed off, leaving Renji stuck.

"Hey! Not fair!"


	33. 236b.) Tick Tack Ikkaku - Ikkaku, the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 236b.) Tick Tack Ikkaku  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Ikkaku, the Twins  
> Rating: K+

Thing one kid dressed in blue drew the grid on the nice marble round surface. Thing two kid dressed in blue pulled out two dry erase markers. He handed one to the other and drew a cross right in the middle of the grid.

Thing one then drew a circle in the upper right corner, while thing two drew another cross to the left of his original one. Thing one then drew a circle blocking the move that his opponent could use to win.

"Awe!" the other stated. They then proceed to block each others moved, ending in a draw. Thing one then took a squirt bottle and sprayed the board.

"Hey!" the board stated. "What the hell are you two doing!"

"Tick Tack Ikkaku!" both twins stated.

* * *


	34. 236c.) Face to Face - Omaeda, Gegetsuburi, Toshiro, Yachiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 236c.) Face to Face  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Omaeda, Gegetsuburi, Toshiro, Yachiru  
> Rating: K+

After having finished with the whole zanpaktou mess, the shingami who had the worst problems dealing with it, decided to have a super together to alleviate the stress. Yachiru and captain Hitsugaya were both extremely bored with the whole affair, the younger of the two because she found the adult activities to be boring, and the older because he found social gatherings tiresome.

Suddenly, as the two stood, both bored and watching the others go about their business, they heard the voice of the second division fukutaicho and someone else yell, "Move!"

Both of the children shingami found themselves knocked over by that shingami and his zanpaktou. Yachiru made a face at him and was about to lunge, when Toshiro grabbed her arm.

"Let me at the!" she grumbled.

"Not without me… do me a favor and pop my shoulder back into place… I have a plan," Toshiro stated, letting out a yelp as she did what she had asked. She then put her ear next to his mouth so he could tell her what he had planned.

"Should we stop them?" Rukia murmured.

"No," Yamamoto stated to her shock."

"I want to see them beat up my taich… I mean fukutaicho," Soifon hiccupped, quite drunk.

Meanwhile, her lieutenant and his zanpaktou were at the food tables, munching down on food, annoying Renji, Kira and Hisagi. Matsumoto tapped him on the shoulder. "You knocked over my taicho!"

"And lieutenant Yachiru," Nanao frowned. The next thing either of them knew, the two huge _men_ received a flying kick from either side, knocking their heads together, knocking them unconscious. Three male shingami suddenly cheered the two miscreants.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto became livid for a new reason.

"I think… I popped my shoulder out of place again…" the small taicho stated openly, rather in a bit of shock at realizing this.

"Taicho…" Matsumoto gave him a look that said that she wasn't pleased with his behavior.

"Here… let me see you're haori," Ichigo stated, causing Toshiro to jump as the substitute shingami pushed his shoulder back into place.

"Why?" the small taicho was rather miffed at this suggestion.

"Just do it…" Ichigo sighed. "…unless of course you want to go to forth division."

Toshiro reluctantly handed over his haori, which the orange haired soul reaper used to make a sling for his arm. The white haired boy wasn't sure what to think about this. "Arigoto… I guess."

"Let me get you guys something to eat," Ichigo stated, getting a couple of places.

"Hai!"

"Hey!"

Ichigo came back. "Don't sulk about it Toshiro… actually enjoy yourself for once."

"Hitsugaya-Taicho," the boy muttered, begrudgingly taking the plate, glad that Hinamori hadn't noticed him get hurt, or so he thought.

"Shiro-chan!" the girl called out, quite upset, hugging him suddenly behind and making him wince. "You should let others take care of meanies that hurt you…"

"Great…" he muttered, watching as Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this, almost as if something had clicked with him. Just great…


	35. 237a.) Devil Nanny - Toshiro, Katen Kyokotsu, Ukitake, Kyoraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 237a.) Devil Nanny  
> Genera: Horror  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Katen Kyokotsu, Ukitake, Kyoraku  
> Rating: M

The problems with the zanpaktou being under the control of Muramasa, not many Shingami choose to be out on the streets. One small taicho, however, walked about that night without fear, as he took life as it came to him, never really thinking about the future.

Matsumoto had been trying to go with him everywhere, but this had caused him to feel stifled, considering she was even trying to follow him to places he would rather her not go. Thus he had snuck away to do this particular patrol.

"Children shouldn't be out at night," a soft voice suddenly came from nearby him, behind to be exact. Something about her voice was starting to lure him asleep.

"Who are you? One of the zanpaktou I assume?" suddenly he felt a hug from behind him that was much like one of Rangiku's, except perhaps more voluminous, if at all possible.

"Why don't you just fall asleep little one," the voice stated just as Ukitake and Kyoraku hurried into view.

"Shiro-chan," the other white haired taicho's face was filled with worry.

"Toshiro, don't fall asleep…" the other taicho muttered, holding out his hand.

"Is you zanpaktou even supposed to be able to do something like this?"

"I don't know…" Kyoraku muttered.

"The twins are in essence children's sweet dreams, while I represent the nightmares," she stated right next to the young taicho's ear, causing a shiver to run down the child's spine. He also felt his reiatsu quickly draining. "So… of course I'm going to have a different effect on children then I do adults."

"Please… let him go… this isn't like you…" her former shingami bemoaned.

"Are you sure," she smirked. "We could play a game, ne… where we call out colors, little one. If I called out green, he'll likely lose eyesight in one or more of his eyes, right? I doubt even Unohana could reverse the damage."

"Please, I'm you're opponent…" he stated, trying to remain calm. Ukitake's face showed he was growing even more worried.

"Actually, at this point in time, none of you are," she cooed, suddenly releasing the young taicho and disappearing into the shadows.

Kyoraku suddenly shunpooed forward to catch the young one as he fell. Ukitake was soon by his side. "How is he?"

"He's…" the man started.

"So…cold…" came the tiered voice. Instinctively Toshiro gravitated to the warmth of the body, wrapping his arms around Kyoraku's neck as if his life depended upon it.

"Shiro-chan…" Ukitake carefully rubbed the boy's hair, as the other taicho removed his floral kimono around the small body.

"Let's get him to Unohana-Taicho and not that stupid scientist."


	36. 237b.) Hating Ikkaku - Hozukimaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 237b.) Hating Ikkaku  
> Genera: General  
> Main Characters: Hozukimaru  
> Rating: K

There were certain rules that his former shingami followed. A one on one fight and no matter who wins, respecting ones opponent. These were things Ikkaku lived by. The only time he ever lost respect was when said opponent lost it, usually through cowardly acts.

For Ikkaku to beat him, that meant he would submit again. Was making someone submit to you a form of respect? If so, when he beat Ikkaku, he would submit in turn… was that respectful?

Ikkaku had made him submit before, right? So then, where was the submission? Another small fact that he remembered was that Ikkaku felt it was respectful to warm up his Bankai… so then, the man did respect him, right?

The question then came, if he won, how would he himself in turn respect Ikkaku?


	37. 237c.) Lucky, Lucky - Toshiro, Ikkaku, Hozukimaru, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Keigo, Karin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 237c.) Lucky, Lucky  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Ikkaku, Hozukimaru, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Keigo, Karin  
> Rating: T  
> Warning: Small hints of Toshiro/Karin here, though one can read it differently

The prerogative of a parent when their child brings home the boyfriend or girlfriend, is to embarrass the heck out of them. Truthfully, she wasn't her taicho's mother, but she was the closest thing he really had to one, so it was thus her job and her prerogative when it came up.

And truth be told, her taicho was yet to date a girl, and she rather hoped it wasn't because he liked guys, as that rather worried her sometimes as she watched for signs of him hitting puberty. She'd tried everything, and the closest thing she had gotten was his interaction with Karin.

She had gauged that there was the possibility that her taicho had a crush on Ichigo's little sister. She just had to figure out a way to clarify the truth of this. That was her so called prerogative.

A small group of shingami, after the zanpaktou incident had been sent to the living world to work on cleaning up some hollows that had suddenly appeared. She and her taicho were selected to go along. Of course, it was pretty much the usual team.

Their group was waiting for the next signal to go off, which was getting further and further apart. They were in the park and Matsumoto was thinking she would never get to test her theory to prove whether or not her idea was true.

However, to her luck, Karin happened to stop by. Matsumoto pointed out her taicho who was in a gigai and sitting on the park bench to the preteen. Thus, Karin went over to set, say hello and chat with him. Unfortunately, there were still no results.

Biting her lip, Matsumoto settled on an idea and went to speak with Ikkaku. "You know, maybe if you perform your special dance, you might get some hollows to fight."

"Excuse me?" Ikkaku gave her a weird look.

"And if you perform it with your zanpaktou, you might get more luck," Matsumoto stated as Yumichika stifled his laughter.

"Not a bad idea!" Ikkaku stated, popping out of his gigai and summoning out the materialized form of his zanpaktou.

Karin was watching this as she spoke with Toshiro, who just sat and listened, unless he felt there was something important to say when she burst out laughing, while trying to cover her mouth.

"What's so…" the small taicho glanced up, and saw Ikkaku and the strange humanoid. "Oh, god, no…"

"Do you know them Toshiro?" Karin snorted.

"I'm going to pretend I don't…" Toshiro muttered as the two suddenly broke out in dance, which caused Karin to burst into a fit of giggles at this. The small taicho buried his head in his hands and let out a small groan.

When both ended, Ikkaku finished, his zanpaktou turned back to normal. He then noticed Toshiro sitting with Karin and went over to where they were. "Didn't you tell me not to interfere with living world matters Hitsugaya?"

"Oi… Toshiro… who is this person? I know he's a shingami…"

"Wait… you can see me?" Ikkaku stated.

"So?" Karin stated, causing another groan to come from the small taicho as he continued to bury his head.

Yumichika then walked over and pried the small taicho's fingers away. He got a huge grin at what he saw. "It is the parents right to embarrass their kids, but Matsumoto technically is just you're lieutenant."

"Matsumoto!" The small taicho suddenly sprung away to give her a lecture about doing this to him.

"Man… I don't know what the big deal was…" Karin stated, shrugging her shoulder.

"You can see me…" Ikkaku tried giving her a scary look, but she could only start laughing again. "All right, what was Rangiku up to?"

Yumichika leaned over and whispered something into his friend's ear, which caused the bald headed man to narrow his eyes with skepticism. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive… his face was red!"

"No way… I wouldn't have expected his…"

"Ssshh!" Yumichika stated. "Don't make the situation worse!"

"So, kid, how are you able to see Hitsugaya-Taicho?"

"Everyone can see him," Karin burst into giggles. "Say… do you know my older brother?"

"Ehh…" Ikkaku made a face at that, only to be interrupted by Keigo hurrying up.

"Hi Karin," he then turned to Ikkaku. "My sister fainted because she liked your dance and gave a complete… what's the word?

"Ecstasy?" Karin imputed.

"Should a little kid know such a word? Keigo muttered as Ikkaku hurried off.

"Should Toshiro know such a word? I bet he probably does," she stated as Yumichika begin to laugh again, while Keigo had tears in his eyes from Karin's comment.

"Ehh… I don't get why it's so funny…"

"Hey… you seem to know her," the shingami that was left spoke up.

"Duh. I figured since you guys knew Ichigo, you would know Karin's one of his younger sisters,"

"Oh… this is just classic! Wait until I tell Ikkaku!" Yumichika was laughing so hard, it seemed he would crack a rib.

"What is so funny?" Karin asked. "And classic about it?"

"No clue…" Keigo muttered.


	38. 237d.) Toshiro Tease - Toshiro, Matsumoto, Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 237d.) Toshiro Tease  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Matsumoto, Momo  
> Rating: K+

One small taicho sat at his desk between two females who were annoying him. He thought that all guys were perverted and all girls were crazy. However, he didn't voice this opinion. They were currently arguing about something he deemed stupid.

"You shouldn't wear you're shingami robes around Shiro-chan… he's at a very… sensitive age…" Hinamori stated, suddenly for once taking a very acute interest in what she considered her old friends well being.

"Stop calling me that!"

"I've worn this since he's known me, why change now?" Matsumoto sighed.

"Because, you derogatize yourself," Momo snapped.

Suddenly, she popped behind her small taicho and gave him a hug, causing his nose to wrinkle in frustration. "Matsumoto!"

"That's a problem too!"

"Taicho, Hinamori's picking on me!" Matsumoto cooed teasingly into his ear.

"You'll just make him madder!" Momo puffed out her cheeks.

"And you're calling him Shiro-chan doesn't?" came the snark retort.

Renji suddenly popped his head into the room. "Do you know what land guts just blabbed and the only thing he let be known?"

Renji then spilled the beans about what the second divisions second's zanpaktou had told the research division. As soon as the little cat fight over Hyorinmaru got out, three older people suddenly notice the small taicho turn pale, then green, as if he was going to be sick. Renji then found himself grabbed by two very upset females wanting to get away.


	39. 237e.) Hidden - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 237e.) Hidden  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K+

One small taicho didn't want to fight his zanpaktou. He cared to much for the dragon. But he also saw that Byakuya seemed to be under control of his zanpaktou, more of heard from Ichigo. He didn't want to be a mindless puppet hurting his fri… those he cared about.

And now he was fighting Hyorinmaru. His mind was in anguish, until… "Pretend to let me defeated you."

"Nani," he whispered.

"Two on the inside are better then one.

"Hai," Toshiro had all ways liked the dragon's cunning.


	40. 237f.) Hanataro to the Rescue - Toshiro, Matsumoto, Hanataro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 237f.) Hanataro to the Rescue  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Matsumoto, Hanataro  
> Rating: M

There was a room in the division of tenth that not even Matsumoto's small taicho knew about. Actually, he was the only one who didn't know. Awkward really, if he found out. Most avoided the small storage place, so it didn't seem to be a problem, and she disguised it well. That was until the day the zanpaktou left them and destroyed the building.

"Over here! We have another survivor!" she heard Hanataro call out from outside the division offices.

"Sir… that is another mannequin doll thing,"

"But this one actually looks real!"

"Mannequin, Matsumoto?" Toshiro piped up.

"And it's dressed like… I don't know... poor thing is scantly dressed."

"I believe that's Lieutenant Matsumoto's mannequin for her dominatrix outfit. I think she did it with Gin…"

"Matsumoto!"

"Eeep… it's actually dressed in a Chappy outfit!"

"You think I'll believe that!" Toshiro yelled, suddenly getting out his sword to chase her with.


	41. 238a.) Forget-Me-Not - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238a.) Forget-Me-Not  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo  
> Rating: K+

No one had a clue really on how to track down the various zanpaktou. If a shingami could hide their reiatsu, so could a zanpaktou, if they so choose. There was also the problem that some shingami, like Abarai Renji, and only a select few, like Byakuya, knew of reiatsu of multiple zanpaktou.

One young shingami knew the reiatsu of his zanpaktou like he knew his own. Both had a distinct iciness that seemed to make most people want to stay away or look at them strongly.

He went looking for Hyorinmaru's reiatsu purposefully. No, he wouldn't try to force the zanpaktou to come back, as he knew fully well, how it felt to be pushed to do something one didn't really want to do. This was so even though Hyorinmaru had been one of those that had pushed him, though he felt the dragon had done it because he felt it was for Hitsugaya's own good.

Suddenly the familiar reiatsu came and bombarded his senses, almost as if it were calling out to him, much like Hyorinmaru had done before the academy. Why was it his zanpaktou and he were different? He doubted anyone within the academy grounds, let alone shingami would believe that his voice was calling him before he entered academy, that he hadn't been seeking him out, but the dragon had him

As he came closer, he could feel the substitute shingami also approaching, causing him a great deal of consternation. Kurosaki had a way about trying to help where ever he could, but sometimes he went overboard, sometimes his actions had negative effects. This was his zanpaktou, and he needed the chance to find out why Hyorinmaru had left, to ask the humanoid dragon why.

He arrived right around the time that Ichigo called out his Bankai, and Hyorinmaru asked the substitute shingami. What Toshiro thought was a rather odd question. That was until what he said later about not remembering.

"Hyorinmaru. Your name is Hyorinmaru," came the reply, rushing out of his mouth.

" _How can he not remember all that we've been through? I mean, that is the case if he couldn't remember either or our names. He doesn't remember calling me, freezing grandma, Sojiro… or our time… where he was my teacher? No wonder he just turned._ "

"Toshiro."

" _He also called me master in front or Kurosaki. I haven't a clue what he is thinking, but he'll likely get the wrong impression. At least unlike Renji, I know he won't blabber that one around. I really don't know whether to be insulted by him calling me that. Though, I'll blame this on his memory loss._ "

"Your name is Hyorinmaru," Toshiro didn't dare look at Kurosaki, nor reprimand him. Hyorinmaru turned towards him, and Toshiro wasn't sure if he liked the look on his face.

" _He looks at me and see's a child. He probably wonders, how can this person be my shingami… I've wondered that myself…_ "

"You are my zanpaktou," came his reply, not putting it as if he were the master, not like Muramasa described shingami to be. " _I know I said I wouldn't force you, but if it is for your own good… please, Hyorinmaru, say 'mine shingami' once more, as if you were proud of me._ "


	42. 238b.) Forgotten Child - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238b.) Forgotten Child  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo  
> Rating: K+

When Hyrinmaru felt himself pulled away from his shingami, he felt as if he had suddenly lost something important, something special, who exactly was his shingami?

Instinct told him to protect… protect his shingami? Did his shingami deserve protecting? Muramasa likely had the aswners, so one might try protecting him to get them.

Then the news came to him about Kurosaki. His instinct, for some odd reason, was to seek out his shingami. He spread out his rietsu, and he came, seeming familiar, with him.

But this person, he all ready had a zampaktuo. This was not his person and rather lost intrest in him. Why couldn't he remember what his name was?

"Hyrinmaru, your name is Hyrinmaru,"

Was this voice at all familiar? It seemed to be, yet it didn't. As did the name that Kurosaki gave the voice, but something was off in his mind.

He turned to see a child speaking to him, and repeating what he had said before, was it at all possible, and how could it be, that this was his shingami?

"You're my zampaktuo," came the child's reply.

Yes, children need to be protected, however, what was special about this child? Things weren't clicking.


	43. 238c.) Pity - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo, and…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238c.) Pity  
> Genera: Angst, Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo, and…  
> Rating: T

Something was familiar about the reiatsu he followed or roughly so. Which after being attacked by the icy colored man or person or zanpaktou as Zangetsu finally corrected him. Something told him that he should know this zanpaktou.

" _And the attacks he's used doesn't give it away?_ "

" _They remind me… of someone's, but something…_ "

Ichigo was also finding that this particular zanpaktou to be annoying. First, he wanted to fight him, then… he seemed to get bored, as soon as he found out Ichigo had a zanpaktou. He had emphasized the fact Ichigo was not his shingami.

Then came the knowledge from the zanpaktou that he didn't remember his own name, or that of his master. The thoughts going through his head were that he'd never have his zanpaktou call him master, it was disturbing and the fact that the zanpaktou had forgotten.

" _Is he Byakuya's zanpaktou?_ " Ichigo stated.

" _You've got to be kidding me!_ " His inner hollow was suddenly splitting his sides.

" _Wishful thinking, Ichigo… I don't think you're denying whom is the shingami_."

" _But who else, you two, would demand their zanpaktou to call them master_ ,"

" _The attacks aren't freakin' rose petals dumb ass_ ," inner hollow continued to laugh.

" _Sakura petals…_ " Ichigo corrected.

" _Perhaps it is the zanpaktou that insists on this, not the shingami_ ,"

" _Eh_?"

"Hyorinmaru, your name is Hyorinmaru,"

To the substitute shingami's surprise, he saw a familiar person near by. He couldn't help but be rather shocked. Perhaps it fit, but his mind kept wanting to deny the truth of the matter.

" _You're_ still denying the obvious Ichigo _…_ "

" _Well duh… he likes the kiddo…_ "

"Toshiro?" Ichigo let out, completely confused. He heard Toshiro repeat, then state, that Hyorinmaru was his zanpaktou. In comparison to the others, he had seen, where the two were rather similar, they seemed different.

Ichigo also saw the hurt look in the small boy's face something told him that being forgotten was something more drastic then having his zanpaktou hate him. It was almost as if, he had planned already on dealing with one, but not the there.

As for Hyorinmaru, he seemed nonplussed about the whole situation.


	44. 238d.) Captain Napping Byakuya - Toshiro, Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238d.) Captain Napping Byakuya  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Matsumoto  
> Rating: K

Everything, the next day, was in shambles. Injuries were very high, one captain was among the list, while another numbered in with the missing.

"Perhaps his zanpaktou kidnapped him, ne taicho?" Matsumoto stated, trying to be her normal jovial self.

"Kidnapping?" Toshiro suddenly gave her one of those funny looks of his.

"Oh… right, he's too big to be considered a kid, huh?" Matsumoto muttered. "Captain Napping?"

"I would think he's stronger then that," he stated, standing up from where he was to go out.

"Taicho… where are you going?" she stated.

"To look for Hyorinmaru of course,"

"But you'll be captain napped too!"

"Matsumoto…"

"Please then… don't get you're hopes up to high,"

"You Rangiku…" and then he was gone.


	45. 238e.) Losing - Toshiro, Ichigo, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238e.) Losing  
> Genera: Angst, Hurt/Comfort  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Ichigo, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K+

All Ichigo could do as he watched Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya fight, was worry. He relatively got the feeling that while Toshiro was strong, the dragon had the power the child captain would likely have as an adult. This battle was even more imbalanced then all the others would likely be.

Suddenly, the dragon lunged forward, striking a blow with the sword that went through the small boy's body. He watched suddenly as Toshiro's arms went limp at his side and the sword clattered to the ground. The expression he gave, was first of shock, but then he looked his zanpaktou straight in the face, a grin spreading across his face.

The next thing he knew, Toshiro was collapsing to the ground as the sword was removed from his small body. Ichigo's anger got the better of him and he shunpooed forward moving to attack if need be.

Hyorinmaru saw him coming and sheathed his sword, then quickly grabbed the small taicho from the ground and moved away a bit. Ichigo glared at him. What do you think your doing? If I judge that you will further harm him, I will not hesitate to harm you, even though you are his zanpaktou."

Hyorinmaru studied him for a bit, then spoke up, clutching the boy to him. "Kurosaki Ichigo… do you know healing kido?"

"Never learned it… and what I have tried…" Ichigo scratched his head. "I do know first aide though… but…"

"But what…"

"I don't have the supplies. It would be best to go to fourth division," Ichigo stated.

Hyorinmaru glanced at his shingami and the wound froze over. "Let's go."

"What exactly is supposed to happen when the zanpaktou defeats their former shingami?" Ichigo suddenly found a whole path of ice racing from the dragon to his leg, freezing his right leg to the ground.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro is mine shingami," the dragon growled.

"I think you took what I said wrong. A lot of zanpaktou that are under Muramasa's control are saying their former shingami," Ichigo stated, watching the ice retreat.

"Why do you think Muramasa erased my memories. He knew I would not fight mine shingami, let alone leave his side,"

"Possessive… aren't you…" Ichigo shook his head. "You are speaking of Toshiro as if he is some sort of object, a treasure, not a living being."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro is special, he is a treasure, but he tends not to see this in himself,"

"That's not…" Ichigo shook his head. "Let's just get him to forth division. And answer my question already."

"I think the zanpaktou are going to gain control of the shingami. I don't like this. My instinct has always been to find mine shingami, not to be the master,"

"Oh… kay…" Ichigo shook his head.

"And before you ask, I'm not going back to their side,"


	46. 238f.) Blabber - Toshiro, Ichigo, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238f.) Blabber  
> Genera: Humor/Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Ichigo, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K+  
> Warning: Hints of Toshiro/Karin

Somehow, despite being at such a disadvantage as he was, Toshiro managed to defeated his zanpaktou. The sword clattered to the ground and he carefully scooped it up, and held it against his shoulder. "I really want to kill Muramasa, Kurosaki, for hurting Hyorinmaru like this, making him forget his memories."

Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder, "You and your zanpaktou are close, aren't you?"

"You could say that…" the boy narrowed his eyes and pulled away.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo?" suddenly came the voice of his zanpaktou.

"Yeah…" Ichigo scratched his head.

"Hyorinmaru… you all ready knew that," Toshiro sheathed the sword.

"Then he is also the brother of Kurosaki Karin, is he not?" the sword suddenly asked.

"Crap…" the small taicho's arms almost fell completely to his side.

"Oi! Toshiro!" Ichigo suddenly grabbed his shoulders and glanced over, bending, so he could see the young shingami's face. The look he saw was a multitude of feelings, almost as if the taicho's half smile was trying to convey a look of innocence. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. "You little snot."

"I do not have a crush on her…" Toshiro protested.

"Where did that come from?" Ichigo was baffled.

"Matsumoto.."

"And internal denial," the dragon spoke up.

"Hyorinmaru… that isn't true," Toshiro growled at his zanpaktou.

"Oh… boy," Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or cry.


	47. 238g.) Pushing It - Toshiro, Ichigo, Hyorinmaru, Matsumoto, Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238g.) Pushing It  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Ichigo, Hyorinmaru, Matsumoto, Momo  
> Rating: K+

Matsumoto and Momo had beaten their zanpaktou and decided to walk back with them to the tenth division barracks. Unfortunately, the two zanpaktou decided to argue the whole way there.

Tobiume made a snide remark. "Why would a guy ever want a girl who doesn't exclude herself to one man."

"I do… oh, there he is," Haineko suddenly cooed, seeing Hyorinmaru walking with Ichigo. "Darling!"

"You!" Tobiume hurried off.

"Please tell me they haven't been arguing over taicho's zanpaktou?" Matsumoto had a sickly look on her face. "I'm too old for taicho…"

"Shiro-chan's too young to be dating," Momo laughed. "And he's like a brother to me…"

"Don't you know flirting with him will make him angry!" Tobiume hurried after Haineko, repeating what they had done earlier.

"If you wake him, I will kill the two of you," Hyorinmaru growled, sending the two flying.

"Wake him?"

"Hurry Momo, get a camera!" Matsumoto became excited.

Hyorinmaru gave the woman a glare and soon Momo came back. Matsumoto went and snapped a picture.

"Matsumoto!" the small taicho's eyes fluttered open briefly.

"Meep!" the camera went off again, but the small boy went back to sleep.

"You are lucky he didn't wake up, in multiple ways," the dragon growled.

"I wouldn't tempt fate. Both of these two are tough…" Ichigo stated.

"But… pictures… for my collection…" Matsumoto muttered.

"You weren't going to use it as blackmail," Momo's suddenly asked.

"That sweet baby…" Matsumoto stated. "No… never have."

"Suddenly, two footsteps were heard as Toshiro suddenly was set on his feet, have groggily. "Matsumoto! Who's a baby!"

Both females screamed and hurried off, their zanpaktou's on their tails.


	48. 238h.) Defeated - Gin, Muramasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238h.) Defeated  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Gin, Muramasa  
> Rating: T

Gin was not on his guard because everything was boring and there was no one to play with. He had played for hours at making certain characters, Espada to be exact, lost in the corridors. Of course, Grimjow just blew holes in the wall, and others figured it out to soon.

"Boring," Gin stated.

"How about I make your day more interesting,"

"Oh, hello," Gin turned around. It was a man dressed extremely Gothic… well, almost. "Ran-chan should give you some tips on makeup."

"Who?" the thing blinked twice.

"Ehh… Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku of the tenth division… though a reference from me right now is a good thing… she'll punch you in the face."

"I'm a zanpaktou… I've come to take your zanpaktou and free it,"

"O.K." the very funny man stated. "Oh… what's your name?"

"Muramasa," the rebel zanpaktou was surprised to see Gin's zanpaktou pop up.

"Oh, it wants to go with you," Gin shrugged, his shoulders.

"It?" Muramasa was a bit displeased.

"She can't figure out what he is," Gin stated. "Neither can I sometimes."

"Excuse me?" one rebel zanpaktou wondered one thing only. "Are you insane?"

"Yes, he and I both are," Gin stated, his smile not changing.

"You do realize I am liberating your zanpaktou, right?"

"So… she thinks you're cute," Gin hummed.

"I am leaving now…"

"Bye-bye!" Gin just waved at him. Muramasa was surprised to see Gin's zanpaktou follow him. He was also unaware of Aizen passing him by.

"Gin… who was that?"

"Ehh… Muramasa the zanpaktou," Gin stated.

Aizen spent a few minutes of silence looking at him. "Who was following him?"

"My zanpaktou…"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why? You know you're not going to get a reaction from me."

Gin pouted. "He was liberating my zanpaktou."

"You mean stealing,"

"Zanpaktou's are not objects,"

"Kidnapping, or zanpaktou napping if you really must…"

"Oh… well, it went willingly,"

"I see," Aizen remained calm. "What did I tell you about following your whims?"

"Not too," Gin smiled.

"And what did you do?"

"Don't know."

"You followed your whim again,"

"Oops…"


	49. 238i.) The Blood Prince Revisited - Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238i.) The Blood Prince Revisited  
> Genera: Humor, Parody  
> Main Characters: Orihime  
> Rating: K+

_Muramasa stood above Kurosaki and Kuchiki. Everything was going towards how he had planned._

" _Oi! Muramasa!" Suddenly he found himself kicked in the head by a very loud, very feline, and very pretty woman. "You are a bad zanpaktou. Turn things back to normal."_

" _Hai…" Muramasa muttered._

" _Was it that simple?" Ichigo asked._

" _Sorry… I will fully punish my zanpaktou," Yoruichi smiled._

_~ Story by Inoue Orihime_

…

"Um… thank you for the gift Orihime," Yoruichi scratched her head and looked at Urahara who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're welcome! I'm proud of my story!" Orihime smiled.


	50. 238j.) Treasured Soul Mate - Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 238j.) Treasured Soul Mate  
> Genera: Humor, Parody  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Hyorinmaru, Ichigo  
> Rating: K+

Unohana-Taicho was not at all pleased to find another captain temporarily out of commission. This made it so that they only had six taicho compared to the normal thirteen. On top of this, it was the youngest captain, which bit at her motherly instincts.

Hyorinmaru and Ichigo were sitting with the young taicho to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. The dragon suddenly blurted out something Ichigo didn't expect. "I think your sister would make a good soul mate for mine shingami."

"Excuse me?" Ichigo's face became contorted.

"He has what I guess would be called, a crush on her… even though she tried kicking a soccer ball at his head. I believe the object is called that. She also kept calling him… an elementary school student too."

Ichigo's face paled and he chocked out. "He has a crush on Karin!"

"He denies it," Hyorinmaru stated firmly.

"Great. Please don't try to make him more open to her about it if you are able to control him," Ichigo muttered.

"I have a different plan for that…"

"You say 'mine shingami' as if he is an object,"

"He'll refuse to rest… so it will come in handy. Plus, I've done it before,"

"You have some control over him?" Ichigo found Toshiro's zanpaktou to be sort of scary.

"I told him a bed time story, he fell asleep," Hyorinmaru stated.

"Why do I get the idea I am going to learn more about him then I ever would want to know," Ichigo muttered.

"Because he's going to be your future brother-in-law,"

"Not that again…" Ichigo decided to leave the right of killing the zanpaktou to Unohana or Toshiro. "I'm going to go get a drink of water…"


	51. 239a.) Grades - Ichigo, Kon, Toshiro and other characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 239a.) Grades  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Ichigo, Kon, Toshiro and other characters  
> Rating: T

Ichigo was no at all pleased with Kon. They were meeting over at Orihime's new place to discuss the certain matter at hand. Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro were there too. The young taicho was reading a book that Orihime had gotten him and was nearly finished with whatever it was. Ichigo pulled out a paper and placed it on the table. "Explain to me this book report you did for me in school Kon?"

"I don't see why the teacher had to go and say completely inappropriate and why not try writing about Shakespeare. Shakespeare is boring… I don't know how it became a classic," Kon stated. Both Ichigo and Toshiro's eyebrows twitched at this, as the young taicho took a drink of water.

"You wrote about how big the main female characters boobs were Kon! That isn't a book report!" Ichigo stated, to which everyone heard water spewing out of someone's mouth. "See… Toshiro agrees with me!"

"Toshiro is a little kid!" Kon stated out loud. "And he doesn't…"

"Oi!" said Toshiro caused the temperature in the room to talk.

Orihime and Rukia suddenly got up from where they were sitting and came over to look at the book report. Rukia shook her head. "I read that book, and you could have done much better. It was an absolute delight."

"I am sure Kurosaki-kun doesn't like you getting him bad grades Kon," Orihime stated. "I loved that book, it was so romantic."

"I've only heard that the book is badly written and inappropriate for anyone under sixteen," Ichigo sighed. "Yet a lot of younger girls are picking it up to read."

Rangiku came over and glanced at the book report and shook her head. "I read that book… it was all right, but I agree with impressionability here. It really isn't for those under sixteen. I didn't enjoy it either, as I found it unrealistic, and the female character… well, let's just say, I would never give taicho this book… no offence taicho."

"None taken, whatever book that was or is," the boy spoke up, closing the book he had been reading, an irritated look on his face.

"Umm… Rangiku," Orihime twiddled her fingers. "That's the book I gave to Toshiro-kun…"

"Ehh!" Rangiku turned pale and hurried over and snatched the book from him. "Please tell me you didn't read it all ready taicho!"

"Yes… I didn't get any of it. Could you explain why the characters act so illogically?" Toshiro suddenly asked, non plused about the whole matter.

"Umm… taicho…" Rangiku put a finger to her mouth. "These are some things… I think you'll have to wait to hear."

"See! You are a little kid!" Kon stated, pointing a finger at the young taicho, laughing. "You haven't started liking girls yet!"

"I hope I never do," Toshiro stated. This got quite a few awkward stares from everyone.

Unfortunately, Orihime spoke up saying something she shouldn't have, her eyes wide. "So… Toshiro-kun wants to like guys?"

This caused everyone to stare straight at the girl, both Ichigo and Rangiku turning green at that one, not to mention Rangiku was also turning pale. The small taicho tilted his head, a little bit of irritation in his voice. "I don't get where that one comes from. Doesn't liking _anyone_ turn people into perverts?"

Orihime's eyes suddenly turned a bit teary, and Rangiku noticed this. "Umm… taicho… I thought that you did like that one girl, didn't you?"

"What girl?" Toshiro stated, confused suddenly.

"At the soccer field?" Rangiku smiled at him.

"Matsumoto!" the boy suddenly glared at her, then stormed out of the apartment to go sulk on the roof.

"I apologize for taicho's comment Orihime. He's just beginning to go through that phase where he's starting to notice girls around his equivalent age. His problem is, well… let's see… the guys he knows who aren't perverts, disincluding falling for my charms," Rangiku began to list off, "The captains of the first, sixth, eighth and thirteenth division, Chad, the Quincy and Ichigo. Almost everyone else is a pervert, disincluding Kira here… because… well, that is another matter entirely."

"Please tell me that he doesn't think that if he starts liking girls he'll turn into a pervert?' Ichigo asked.

"Actually… he has said that a few times. Thankfully never at things like captains meetings," Matsumoto smiled.

" _To be or not to be, that is the question_ ," Ichigo muttered.

"What movie was that from?" Kon suddenly asked.

"You told me Shakespeare was boring…"


	52. 240a.) Help Me - Ichigo, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Momo, Tobiume, Haineko, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240a.) Help Me  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Ichigo, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Momo, Tobiume, Haineko, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K+

The arguing between the two female zanpaktou was being found to be quite vulgar between the two corresponding shingami. Both lieutenants could only stand there looking at them, completely confused as to how this behavior came about. Matsumoto could only shake her head. "Sheesh. We go over this, over and over, the same stupid argument."

A crunching sound was suddenly heard behind them and suddenly the eyes on the two lady zanpaktou, if one could call them ladies, suddenly lit up. Haineko began to purr. "Darling… you've come to save me!"

"Oi! What about me?"

Both Momo and Rangiku turned to find that Hyorinmaru was standing behind them, and in front of him, blocking a good deal of everyone's viewpoint was Ichigo. Haineko frowned a bit then. "Darling, I really wanted to capture him…"

"I'm not captured," Ichigo stated, shaking his head at the two of them, irritated to say the least.

"Kurosaki, where's taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Oh… Toshiro…" Ichigo stepped aside a bit, to reveal that Hyorinmaru was caring the child taicho in his arms. "Seems that a certain zanpaktou is very protective of his shingami, once he got his memories back. We were going to take him back to forth division, so he could rest comfortably, and we happened to run into you two."

"You actually want to give up on the cause for a child!" Tobiume muttered. "Children are mondo naïve… like my former shingami."

The miko like zanpaktou turned her head in disgust, while Momo puffed out her cheeks. Haineko though had a different idea here though. "But he's always been so cute, trying to act like an adult! He's exhausted… if Hyorinmaru hadn't switched sides, I'd cuddle him, oh so much!"

"Oi… you want to get your but frozen…" Matsumoto narrowed her eyes.

"He's our little one, our little one!" Haineko began to yell.

"And you were the one calling me an old hag?" Matsumoto placed her hands on her hips.

"Ehh?" Haineko only stared at her.

"Look you four, Toshiro had a major battle and spent a _lot_ of his energy," Ichigo muttered, trying to belay any more arguments.

"The perfect time to coddle him! When he's unawares!" Haineko purred.

"And then you don't get his reaction," Matsumoto smiled. "You head back to fourth division; we'll get a cart for these two miscreants."

"Oi!' both zanpaktou protested.


	53. 240b.) Stoic Pride - Byakuya, Hisana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240b.) Stoic Pride  
> Genera: Romance, Angst  
> Main Characters: Byakuya, Hisana  
> Rating: K+  
> Note: Special thanks to Aria52, who pointed this idea out to me.

Some memories are best left forgotten, while others are those that remain deeply entrenched into ones heart. What could remain deeper then the memories of ones true love, ones soul mate. Where within the history of the zanpaktou's was there one named Muramasa? Byakuya had the tendency to memorize the spiritual pressure of those zanpaktou he came in counter with, so how could he not remember this one, if he had come across it?

Zanpaktou's had similar reiatsu to that of their shingami. Muramasa's was a sickly kind, much like that of someone that Byakuya remembered. He was spiritually strong, but he could sense that the man, the rebel zanpaktou was physically weak. Much like that of his beloved Hisana. And if he knew his dead wife, both the zanpaktou and she would be stubborn about their goals until the very end.

"Find my sister," he had remembered those words very well, but he had problems with contemplating what all this would come to mean, what keeping or not keeping the promise would do. His pride meant keeping those memories alive within him, remembering their walks together, keeping the part of her soul that remained with him alive. Part of that lived on in Rukia.

Then Muramasa showed up, the last remnant of Hisana, some how clinging to the ends, which might be why Hisana never came back, was never reincarnated, if that was what truly happened in the afterlife. Hisana had been the one who had always pushed him to follow his free will. For to Hisana, her instinct was to follow ones free will, and to get others to do so.

Thus, he would follow this zanpaktou, because his pride told him to do so.


	54. 240c.) Zampaktuo Records - Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240c.) Zampaktuo Records  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Rukia  
> Rating: K+  
> Note: Again, special thanks to Aria52, who pointed this idea out to me.

Rukia couldn't sit still and felt like she needed to do something, in order to get her mind off the disappearance of her brother. Thus, she finally made her mind around disappearing and escaping from the fourth division. Simple enough, asking to be released to go and rest at her brother's estate so that more room could be made for other shingami as they came in.

She had no clue though were to start, and went into her brother's office. After she had come to know that his wife had been her living sister, he had told her, she was free to look through the journals that she had kept while alive. Rukia found herself almost drawn to it, and was surprised to find one left on her desk, a piece of paper placed into the book.

She opened up the book and noted that the paper had writing on it in her brother's hand writing. She read that he wished for her to forgive him, and that he hoped she would understand. Understand what though, were her thoughts as she looked into the journal and her eyes went wide. She then closed the book, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Nee-sama…"

For Muramasa was her older sisters zampaktuo. Of course, her brother would have known that… and his pride would tell him to either help the zampaktuo, or try to turn the zampaktuo back to thinking correctly. But this also meant… the shingami that Muramasa killed… was her own sister.


	55. 240d.) Sleeping - Hyorinmaru, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240d.) Sleeping  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Hyorinmaru, Ichigo, Matsumoto, Momo  
> Rating: K+

To say that the two lieutenants of the fifth and tenth were not pissed at their zanpaktou, which were now sedated in a certain part of the fourth division. They were being rather loud about their displeasure as they walked through the hallways. Suddenly one of the doors opened and the strawberry opened the door. "Hey… could you guys be quite please?"

"Why?" Matsumoto asked, frustrated.

"Gomen! Matsumoto… there are possibly patients resting!" Hinamori made a sort bow. "Are you visiting Kuchiki-chan?"

"Oh… have you seen taicho, I've been looking all over for him," Matsumoto frowned. "I can usually find him easily as his reiatsu leaks, he is so young

"He… how to put it, used a lot of it…" Ichigo stated, only to have Hyorinmaru stick his head out.

"Master, mine shingami is resting. Please let him rest," and then the dragon disappeared.


	56. 240e.) Why No Name - Kenpachi, Yachiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240e.) Why No Name  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Kenpachi, Yachiru  
> Rating: K+

If there wasn't a good fight going on, Kenpachi really didn't care, thus, when everyone was summoned to the top of the hill, he really didn't care to go. Thus, he had no clue too, that anything was going down. If he had known there would be a fight, he would have been there.

Yachiru sat near him, swinging her legs back and forth, completely bored with the situation overall. She thought about taking her toys and visiting her _aniki_ who was in the tenth division and didn't know how to play, but defiantly had a soft spot for her. She then remembered, it was likely he would be at the hill.

Kenpachi held his sword aloft, glaring at it. "Why won't you tell me your name?"


	57. 240f.) Why No Name - Yachiru, Muramasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240f.) Why No Name  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Yachiru, Muramasa  
> Rating: K+

Yachiru sat on the wall, wagging her two legs back and forth. She licked a lollipop that someone had given her, she couldn't remember who. Oh, right… Cue Ball had given it to her to stop her teasing him about losing his zanpaktou. Nice fruity lollipop.

Suddenly, a weird gothic man appeared out of nowhere. She began to giggle. "Who are you?"

"You don't know," came the miffed reply.

"No…" she pulled out some candy and tossed it at him. "Here, have some!" He could only stare, but then she spoke again. "I know who you are. It is not fair to know your name when Ken-chan is trying hard to learn his. And Boobie told me Aniki went through a lot to get his. It isn't fair to either one, is it?"


	58. 240g.) All in a Last Name - Yachiru, Kenpachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240g.) All in a Last Name  
> Genera: General  
> Main Characters: Yachiru, Kenpachi  
> Rating: K

Yachiru was yet again bored with everything that went on around her. Truth be told, she wanted something to do. The only thing she could think of… was to thing. So, she did, and her thoughts came to her name and how she got it. "Ne… Ken-chan?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me about my name sake,"

"Not much to tell, other then she was a very kind person, even to someone like me…"

"But her name… it was special too, right?"

"Her name was Yachiru Hisana," the man stated


	59. 240h.) My Zanpaktou - Yachiru, Muramasa, Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240h.) My Zanpaktou  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Yachiru, Muramasa, Byakuya  
> Rating: K+  
> Note: I don't support the B/Y pairing because of the major age difference. I also doubt that she really has a crush on him. However… one thing led to another, and theory is theory…

Yachiru knew something was going on, but no one told her anything. Something along the lines of, you're too little. And Snowball, her special aniki who would actually take time to tell her thing and explain them when she asked, was out cold… in multiple ways.

Thus, she rather was waiting around fourth division when Ichigo came back with Boobie and Peachy. That's when she heard about her special friend, Bya-kun. She got a rather sad look on her face and wandered off, on her own little adventure, to discover the truth.

Eventually she came to the cave and let out a giggle, thinking this would be quite fun. She popped on a pair of rollerblades that Baldy had made her and began to skate around, bothering the zanpaktou there. Finally, Byakuya let out a small cough.

"Hi Bya-kun" she called out. She then spotted Muramasa. "Do I know you?"

Muramasa's eyes widened. "I thought I killed you!"

This caused Byakuya's eyes to suddenly widen in surprise, but they quickly went back. Yachiru tilted her head. "I'm little… so… I don't remember dying."

"Have you heard a voice recently?" Muramasa asked irritably.

"Yeah… it's annoying… hear my name… I don't need a boyfriend… unless…" Yachiru glanced at a certain captain, who gave her an irritated look.


	60. 240i.) Bent Rules - Yachiru, Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240i.) Bent Rules  
> Genera: Romance  
> Main Characters: Yachiru, Byakuya  
> Rating: T  
> Note: Again, not a supporter of B/Y, as I find it pedophilic, but under these circumstances, I can see it happening… for once…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - This was written way before we learned the truth regarding Yachiru...

Quite a few people had noticed that Yachiru had a crush on Byakuya as she grew. And as she grew, she began to somewhat get the shape and size of Kuchiki Rukia. It also became evident that while her coloring looked different, many still thought, if they didn't know better, that she was Rukia's baby sister.

It should have come as no surprise, when the small girl started remembering things only Hisana should have known. Unohana id some research and found that, with the help of the twelfth division, that when Hisana had been reborn in the world of the living, she had been still born, bringing her back to soul society.

Thus, it should have been to no surprise that Byakuya, who had at first rejected Yachiru's childish approaches, began to accept her more and more, and Rukia became more and more excited. Until… finally her brother remarried her sister, or more of, married her sister's reincarnation.

It was laughed at and called pedophilic, especially by some of the women who had wanted the bachelor for their own. But, Yamamoto had ruled, this was a case where love conquered all, not to mention, the child lieutenant was now a young woman.


	61. 240j.) Reincarnate - Yachiru, Toshiro, Rukia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240j.) Reincarnate  
> Genera: Angst/Family  
> Main Characters: Yachiru, Toshiro, Rukia  
> Rating: T

To say one is a reincarnation of someone was confusing to say the least. So, Yachiru went to the one person she knew wouldn't threat her like a child when she started asking them, and would be smart enough to explain it in terms she could understand. The youngest taicho was sitting at his desk, doing paperwork, as usual, when she came in. "Aniki?"

"Ehh… Lieutenant Kusajishi…" the boy waved her over, his expression softening. "You aren't here to play pranks are you?"

"They wouldn't work on you," the little girl sighed as she half climbed and was half picked up into his lap.

"What seems to be bothering you today?" His hand carefully ruffled her hair, a smile appearing, then disappearing on his face.

"What does it mean, I'm the reincarnation of someone?" the small girl asked, snuggling close, the frustration evident in her voice.

"It means… well, that's a complex question…"

"You can't explain it," came more frustration.

"No… I can… let me thing…" Toshiro closed his eyes. "You know how when people die in the living world, they come to soul society and vice versa?"

"Yeah!" Yachiru chirped happily.

"That's basically reincarnation," the boy gave a half smile.

"But how come I'm nothing like Hisana?" the small girl asked.

"Kuchiki Taicho's dead wife? Because she and you have different life experiences," the boy stated. "She dealt with abandoning her sister as an infant, you instead… you…"

"You paused…" the girl suddenly tugged on his haori. "I don't like it when you do that…"

"Karma… that is when… what comes around, goes around," the boy murmured. "She abandoned her infant sister, so you, her reincarnation was abandoned as an infant…"

"Oh… do you ever think Bya-kun will notice me because I was once Hisana?" the small girl asked.

"I… don't think that's how it works. Plus, wouldn't you like the guy you're to eventually be with like you for who you are?" the taicho gave a weak smile.

"Don't guys like girls because they're perverts?" the small girl asked.

"Ehh… you just reminded me that I hope I never like girls…" the boy turned a bit green from the thought of turning out like some of the other male shingami.

"Hitsugaya Taicho" both glanced up to see Rukia standing in the doorway.

"I meant… I…" the small taicho floundered for a comeback.

"Matsumoto had to explain that one to me," Yachiru smiled. "Snowball doesn't want to hit puberty because he doesn't want to be a pervert when he grows up!"

Toshiro let out a groan of dismay as Rukia chuckled. "Lieutenant Yachiru… I know you are only my older sister's reincarnation, but would you like to be my little sister and play Chappy and draw with me?"

"Yeah!" Yachiru suddenly kissed the white haired taicho on the cheek, much to Rukia's bemusement. "Aniki, I'm going to go play with nee-chan now!" And with that, she took off.


	62. 240k.) Not the Same - Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 240k.) Not the Same  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Byakuya  
> Rating: K+

When Byakuya found out that Yachiru was possibly the reincarnation of his dead wife, he was not exactly pleased at this idea. It made his stomach curl, more then the thought of Ichigo or Renji marring his dear sister, or Rukia marring the youngest captain.

Hisana and this girl were nothing alike, and he wasn't just talking about looks. It went beyond simply having a different coloring, but towards their differences in personality and tastes.

Hisana preferred tea to copious amounts of sweets. She was calm and gentle, while Yachiru was a roaring river, likely to dash one against the rocks. He admitted both were cheerful, and Yachiru did have a possible crush on him, but to him… that wasn't enough.


	63. 241a.) Isane Insane - Isane, Toshiro, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 241a.) Isane Insane  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Isane, Toshiro, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K+

It is the job of the forth division to make sure that all the patients got better as well as possible. One kept them fed, resting, not to mention, warm. So, when Isane found Hyorinmaru keeping the temperature of the room cold and iced, she was extremely upset. The only way to keep the young taicho warm, was to find some way to distract the zampaktuo.

"No… Hyrinmaru-sama. Don't you think that Hitsugaya Taicho might wake up soon and be hungry? Why don't you stop down in our kitchen and pick him up something to eat?" Isane smiled.

The only response she received from him, was him getting up and leaving. She then proceeded to yet again warm up the room, removing the obnoxious ice, until finally, not a single chill was in the room. "Now to figure out how to keep it warm."

A groan was heard coming from the bed, and she turned to see a small shingami sitting up and staring at the wall, his teal eyes slightly glazed over. "Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Hot…" the young boy's hand suddenly shot up and began to tug on his clothing. Isane hurried over to stop him from removing the hospital robe.

"You can't do that!"

"Something the matter?"

"Ahh, Unohana Taicho! I'm so sorry!"

"You couldn't have known that Hitsugaya Taicho gets warm a little too easily," Unohana Taicho smiled, going over and sitting on the bed next to the young taicho, taking his hands in hers. "Can you hold off until Hyorinmaru gets back? He'll cool you down nicely."

Toshiro blinked twice. "Hai…"

"This is why Hyorinmaru was freezing the room…" Isane felt like crying. It was then that Hyorinmaru stepped into the room, carrying a tray of food. "Amanatto and watermelon."

Two teal eyes went wide suddenly as they saw these particular foods, then glanced away, pretending there wasn't that small laps into childish mannerisms. Unohana smiled. "Not the most nutritious meal, but he'll eat it. Come, Isane, we have other patients to attend too."

"Hai…" came the meek reply.


	64. 241b.) Healing Touch - Rukia, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 241b.) Healing Touch  
> Genera: Hurt/Comfort  
> Main Characters:Rukia, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K+

Hyorinmaru sat next to his young shingami, when he heard movement from the doorway. He heard the substitute soul reapers voice. "Could we visit Toshiro for awhile?"

"I don't see why not," the dragon stated, and found himself joined by Ichigo, Renji and Rukia. He saw the forlorn look on the females face and the broken zampaktuo in her arms. "Your zampaktuo is an ice zampaktuo too? May I see her?"

Rukia blinked, then held out her zampaktuo. Hyorinmaru took the two pieces and held them together, ice forming around the crack. "Maybe she'll get better, maybe she won't."

Rukia found the blade handed back to her. "Umm… thank you…"

"No need to…"


	65. 241c.) Out Cold - Isane, Hyorinmaru, Unohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 241c.) Out Cold  
> Genera: Hurt/Comfort  
> Main Characters:Isane, Hyorinmaru, Unohana  
> Rating: K+

When Unohana went to go check on Hitsugaya Taicho, she found Isane panicking because Hyorinmaru had frozen the room. So, she scribbled a few things on a piece of paper. "Hyorinmaru, would you please run these errands for me, in this order."

Rather loudly, the dragon left the room. Isane glared at him. "You would think he would have more common sense…"

"Maybe he doesn't want him to get better quickly…"

"Nani?" Isane was panicking again, and had a confused look on her face.

"I didn't say not at all, but quickly. I don't think the ice dragon wants him in battle. He's extremely possessive and over protective, and goes about it in the wrong ways," she smiled. "I'll just keep him busy."

Isane however was pale. "Isn't that a rather odd relationship between shingami and zampaktuo?"

"And probably why he lost his memories," Unohana smiled, this time with a hint of sadness.


	66. 241d.) Ice Teddy Bear - Isane, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Momo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 241d.) Ice Teddy Bear  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Isane, Toshiro, Matsumoto, Momo  
> Rating: K+

Isane found himself yet again moving and fixing Hyorinmaru's icy decorum. She figured the dragon had an even more stubborn streak then the young taicho. She kept moving the ridiculice statue out of the room, and the zampaktuo kept moving it back in when she left.

Hinamori and Matsumoto happened into the room at one point. Momo couldn't help but smile. "Shi… Hitsugaya-kun always refuses to draw for me, but I see his zampaktuo picked up on having an artistic side."

"Oh… it is so cute…"

"What is so cute…" cam a voice from the hospital bed.

"This statue of you and Hyorinmaru," Matsumoto smiled. "I want to put it up over at our division!"

"Nani…" the small taicho made a move to get out of his bed, but as he pulled up the seats, he caught site of something. He glanced away, irritable. "Fine… whatever…"

Momo and Rangiku let out cries of delight and hurried off with the statue. Isane shook his head. I tried getting rid of things. "Your zampaktuo has a weird sense of humor… one might say."

"You could say that… and that you kept missing something more embarrassing then the statue," the small taicho held up the ice teddy bear that had somehow ended up under the covers. "I am not a little kid…"

Isane turned pale and her cheeks flushed at the irritation on his face.


	67. 242a.) Scary Influence - Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikakku, Yumichika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 242a.) Scary Influence  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Matsumoto, Ikakku, Yumichika  
> Rating: T

When one saw Ikakku and Yumichika arguing, the occurrences were rare to say the least. When they did occur, they were volatile due to their differences of opinion, even though they were best friends. In fact, the arguments tended to be results from said opinions.

This particular argument started with the feminist of the two bringing up the discussion he had with his zampaktuo. Ikakku, being as masculine as he was, could not at all be please with the idea of wearing of floral kimono.

The argument carried on for some time, until one small taicho passed them by, carrying a load of books. Because of the task at hand, he couldn't get away easily from them quick enough, and sure enough, they asked for his opinion on their argument.

"Hold it Captain Hitsugaya!" Ikakku yelled, causing the young taicho to jump and lose his grip on the stacks of books. As he scrambled to pick them up, which probed difficult, as he had nothing to set them upon, and resulted in trying to stack them in his arms, which was no easy task. "We need your opinion!"

"Tell Ikakku that there is nothing wrong with wearing shirts that have ruffles on them!"

"It is if you're wearing pink… that prissy light blue, or purple. What sane male shingami would wear anything with violet on their person!" the third seat of the eleventh yelled.

"Oi… Madmre…" the small eyebrow's taicho twitched, as he attempted to gather the spilled books.

"And…" Ikakku tried to continue, but found himself interrupted by the small taicho.

"Oi! You just insulted Hyorinmaru there! Don't call my zampaktuo a priss!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"Ehh?" Ikakku turned to the child, his face filled with just as much irritation, not to mention, it was obvious that he felt that Toshiro had come out with a stupid idea.

"Ikakku… the ribbon on Hitsugaya-Taicho's zampaktuo is a very light, violet color," his friend smirked.

This caused Ikakku's eyes to go from the small, and very upset boy, to the zampaktuo that was attached to his back. The look on Toshiro's face was extremely livid, and he looked like he might lose it any minute. However, instead of phasing Ikakku to back off, the man began to burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny!" suddenly the books that the small taicho had managed to gather again, spilled. "Shit!"

Yumichika, who had been controlling his laughter until then, burst out, "Koi!"

Two teal eyes suddenly glared out of an even more paled face than normal. "You… you just called… you called me…"

"Yeah… he called you cute!" Madmre laughed harder. "Sorry… but that face of yours when you get pissed… you wouldn't last in our division!"

"Well… that is to say… people wouldn't think you would last long, unless they already knew your abilities," Yumichika laughed.

"It isn't funny!" the small taicho attempted to gather the books again.

"You should try acting a little more macho, push and push your body to the utter limit, act like a man…"

"If you mean…" Visions of the Men's Shingami Society popped into his head, much to his disgust. "If you mean…"

However, Yumichika interrupted the small taicho. "No, no! You need to have more style! There is nothing wrong with being bishounen!"

"You mean… a pretty boy?" Toshiro nearly gagged out, as he shoved some of the books into the fifth seat's arms.

"Yes!" Yumichika grinned as the small taicho turned green, imagining himself as feministic as Yumichika sometimes got.

"No! No! If he goes all prissy, he'll never live it down!" Ikakku stated as books were also shoved into his arms. "He needs to show off some muscle!"

"Would you two leave my taicho alone!" came a voice growling out its demands, which could only belong to one possible person.

"Here…" the small taicho shoved the last of the books into his fukutaicho's arms.

"Ahh… when did you get here?" Yumichika had slight venom to his voice.

"Truth be told, I've been watching and listening ever since I heard you two laughing at my taicho," Rangiku hissed.

"I don't get why you are so mad," Ikakku glared at the woman.

"Taicho's always been sensitive about his looks. Anyways, from the looks of it, you two get to help me deliver these books, or else…" Matsumoto stated.

"Wasn't this your taicho's job…" Yumichika groaned.

"Knowing taicho, he probably is off sulking, thanks to you two…"

"Coward," Ikakku muttered.

"You'd run and hide too if you were a preteen roughly, and your body is still growing and is going through awkward changes and an uncomfortable subject dealing with your looks comes up," Matsumoto's glare enforced that they were to do, and not to say; else they would both have to deal with her.


	68. 242b.) Not Always Scary - Toshiro, Unohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 242b.) Not Always Scary  
> Genera: Humor, Family, Hurt/Comfort  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Unohana  
> Rating: K+

Unohana Taicho sat in her room, drinking her tea, getting ready to sleep for the night. Truth of the matter was, it had been a very long day due to the whole zampaktuo mess, and she could only hope that nothing truly serious that would jeopardize the lives of those that she cared about would happen.

She also hoped that things would return to normal, so that Kyoraku wouldn't go and accidently wander into her room again. The way he was around women always had… an offsetting approach, but it was part of who he was. However, she would not put up with such behavior as someone wandering into her room, haphazardly.

She heard the footsteps in the hallway, and knew that someone was approaching. The falls were small and light, meaning that the person was either female, or very small. This at least meant that it wasn't Kyoraku taicho who was out and about, but who it was, was still evident from the rietsu that came from them.

As the icy rietsu arrived at her door, she heard a small knocking sound, and then saw the door open slightly, and saw a half lidded, bright, teal eye, peak into the room. She couldn't help but smile, and motion for him to come over to her. "Good evening… Hitsugaya-taicho…"

The young boy went and sat in front of her, not having the usual posture that he held himself with. Instead, his body was lose, filled with tiredness. "Hello, Nanna, Unohana…"

The woman blinked a couple of times, almost at first taking offence at this, coming from another captain, but then realized that under normal circumstances, he would never have thought to call her something so childish. "You couldn't sleep?"

The small taicho shook his head. "Hyorinmaru doesn't talk…"

"I see…" Unohana smiled. "Did he know that you left?"

"Ehh… he's here… my zampaktuo, on my back?" Toshiro tilted his head in confusion, telling her exactly how awake the small boy really was.

She suddenly reached out and pulled him close to her. "Hmm… how about you stay with me for a bit, and then we'll see about you getting some more sleep…"

"Hai…" the small boy contently closed his eyes, but his mouth suddenly moved. "Unohana taicho… can I ask you something?"

"I don't see why not…" she knew she was possibly baiting herself with this, but this was likely the one time she would be able to get him to be honest about everything he was thinking.

"Why aren't you a mother?" the small boy asked, suddenly making her tense up.

"Now… why would you ask that kind of question?" Unohana's tone became a little dark.

Of course, the small taicho was oblivious, either because he was to tired or he tended to be less likely to be phased by her demeanor. "Because Unohana taicho would make a good mother… or even grandmother…"

"I see…" she couldn't help but run her hand through his soft hair. "I haven't found the right person to be with the rest of my life, which comes before I can have any biological children. But I have tons of my own children… my division... the younger captains… including you, Hitsugaya… your part of my family, and I wouldn't change that fact for the world."

"Arrigotto…" the boy muttered.

"What ever for…" Unohana became a little confused.

"For saying I'm part of your family," the boy stated, finally falling off to sleep. Unohana couldn't help but smile at this, and decided to let him be a bit before she took him back to his room.


	69. 242c.) Broken Tea Cup - Byakuya, Senbonzakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 242c.) Broken Tea Cup  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Byakuya, Senbonzakura  
> Rating: K+

With the captain of the sixth division, mannerisms were held in very high reguard. After the whole zampaktuo mess, he could be seen outside the office, enjoying the sunshine, and taking the proper break to have tea, and with his zampaktuo, none-the-less.

Suddenly, a breaking sound could be heard, and the eyes of the taicho that had been closed, enjoying fully the whole effect of the moment. His eyes darted over to his zampaktuo, who was holding a partially broken tea cup handle in his hand, and the cup was on the ground… with all the other tea cups that had been broken.

"Let us try again…" the man stated, while his zampaktuo made no effort to argue.

"I will get this down…" the warrior stated. "I will be able to do this without breaking a cup.


	70. 243a.) Didn't You Notice? - Toshiro, Ukitake, Kyoraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 243a.) Didn't You Notice?  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Ukitake, Kyoraku  
> Rating: K+

Ukitake's attacks were a scary thing to deal with, and Kyoraku couldn't help but begin to panic when he found, of all things, the fourth division completely empty, and no one there to help. He hurried over to his friend's side, and shook his shoulder. "Ne… what exactly do I do in this situation… Unohana Taicho usually handles this thing…"

The man nearly jumped out of his skin, when he heard a soft shuffling of bare feet at the doorway, and glanced up to see the youngest taicho suddenly peering in. "Ahh… Hitsugaya Taicho… shouldn't you still be resting?"

"Hyorinmaru said that too… I overheard you yelling and, a fluctuation in Ukitake Taicho's rietsu… Hyorinmaru is getting some water," the boy stated.

"Ahh… these attacks are never fun… though I am fine…" Ukitake stated.

"Where is everyone," Kyoraku bemoaned.

"You two haven't felt it… ahh… well, you two have been busy with that game… there are people fighting the zampaktuo…"

"And you have restrained yourself from fighting?" Ukitake rubbed his throat, giving the small taicho a skeptical look. He was usually right in there, no matter how bad his condition.

"Hyorinmaru would have stopped me, and he told me to…" Toshiro stopped to think about the words for a few seconds. "To let them try on their own strength…"

"That's good…" the other white haired taicho motioned him over. "You might as well rest here, and keep me company.

"So… the one way to get through that stubborn head of yours is that zampaktuo?" Kyoraku gave a small smile.

"I guess so…" Toshiro just shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew where to get some fresh robes…"

"Fresh robes…" Kyoraku scratched his head, while Ukitake shook his head, having an idea what the small taicho was getting at.

"Baka! I don't want to stay in the hospital robes all day… and the only reason I wandered around in them was because I was concerned about Ukitake Taicho…" the boy narrowed his eyes at him.

"Shiro-chan, thank you," Ukitake smiled, as Hyorinmaru brought in a drink of water, then led the small taicho back to his room. "That zampaktuo… I've never seen one that attached to their shingami."

"Well… that would most defiantly explain why he lost his memories. Neither one is… typical…" the other smiled.


	71. 243b.) To Be a Child - Hyrinmaru, Kyoraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 243b.) To Be a Child  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Hyrinmaru, Kyoraku  
> Rating: K+

Kyoraku went to check on the small taicho, and found the zampaktuo, icy as he was, standing vigual, while the small boy rested, though the eighth division captain knew that he didn't want to. He motioned for the zampaktuo to speak to him. "You seem to be very good at convincing young Hitsugaya about… things…"

"Depends…" the zampaktuo hummed.

"Well, I have a favor…" Kyoraku stated.

"If it is about him taking an interest in girls, for one thing, I will not allow him to turn into a pervert. Second, he already has his heart set on Kurosaki Karin… though he has yet to figure that out…" the zampaktuo narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Huh… what… I'll pretend… this conversation never, ever happened…" Kyoraku sighed. "I can only assume that person is related to our substitute soul reaper… and no… what I wanted to know, if you could get him to open up, maybe act his age?"

"Mine shingami is not an adult, but he is not a child either…" the zampaktuo glared.

"Bummer… freezer burn…" Kyoraku sighed.


	72. 243c.) Squeak - Toshiro, Soifon, Suzumebachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 243c.) Squeak  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Soifon, Suzumebachi  
> Rating: K+

Suzumebachi was yet again mad at Soifon, and decided to go and visit someone who might listen to her rumble off about her likes, as… her and Soifon's likes and dislikes were miles apart, as Soifon liked to act like she was a boy, while Suzumebachi liked to act like a girl. She flew in and out of the divisions, yet didn't find the right person, and finally, she spotted something. "Ehh… if you were older, you would make a really cute boyfriend…"

"What the hell did you just say?" Two teal eyes suddenly glared at her as the head shot up.

"Ehh… well, you are mondo cute, and when you get older, you will be an absolute hottie. Well, since I am not a shingami, then that means that I can flirt with you and talk about stuff," the zampaktuo stated. "Hey… since that is true, then maybe you could be my boyfriend. Especially since I am a lot smaller than normal… but that makes me so cute and charming."

"Exactly whose zampaktuo are you?" the boy growled.

"I am… oh, that doesn't matter. Have you seen any good Anime lately?" the tiny zampaktuo suddenly stated, landing on his head, just to sit there.

"I don't watch… whatever it is your talking about…" the boy tired working on whatever he had been working on.

"~Chu!~ You are so mondo koi!" the bee like humanoid smiled. She was suddenly lying on his head, kicking her little feet. "Personally, I like the anime called Shugo Chara. I hope that Amu picks the Chara that is… how to put it, pink! I love pink! I hope she doesn't end up with Diana as her main one, the color is ugly… though… they could switch personalities those two."

"Why are you telling me this?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Meh… or how about Tokyo Mew Mew… I absolutely love the main character… or…"

"Stop… please…" the small boy shrunk down into his chair, diminishing his height.

"Oh, I know… what you like to do?" the small bee like creature sighed, almost dreamily.

"I don't think that is…"

"You have a sword…"

"Zampaktuo… don't make Hyorinmaru angry with you…" the boy murmured.

"Ehh… ohm… well, I love the colors on the hilt, so pretty," the small bee muttered. "And you are so koi! ~chu~ I know, you can take me out for ice-cream…"

"Excuse me!" the boy suddenly yelled.

"Your eyes are so very, very pretty… and your tiny face is so awesome… most guys… their faces are way to big…"

"Who is it that is your shingami?" the boy murmured, shrinking further down into his chair.

"Ehh… well," the zampaktuo stopped suddenly.

"She's right here…" came a sudden angry voice from the doorway. "I suggest you leave Hitsugaya Taicho alone."

"S…s…soifon Taicho…" the small taicho turned to the second youngest taicho. "She's … your… zampaktuo."

Neither one paid any attention to his squeaky voice. Instead, Suzumebachi stuck her tongue out. "At least I got a boyfriend, and you don't!"

"Boyfriend… what do you mean, I don't see anyone here who could be your boyfriend…" Soifon suddenly became confused, until she noticed Toshiro's pleading look. However, she just burst out laughing, as she couldn't help it. "You… and him…"

"It isn't funny!" Toshiro suddenly yelled. "Do something about her! She's… a complete girly girl!"

"I know…" Soifon stated, going over to grab her zampaktuo, only to find that she had grabbed on tightly to the child shingami's hair. "I think… you would rather her get over this…"

"Why…"

"Because she has a good hold on your hair…" the second division captain was laughing again.


	73. 243d.) Letter Bee - Soifon, Suzumebachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 243d.) Letter Bee  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Soifon, Suzumebachi  
> Rating: K+

Soifon was at her desk, when one of the members of the fifth division plopped down a parcel onto her desk. She glanced up, and thought nothing of it, until the box moved. Carefully, she glanced at the letter on the box, and found that it was from Hitsugaya Taicho.

_Soifon Taicho -  
If you breathe a word about what you saw, I will personally find some way to make your life miserable that is within the laws of Soul Society. You can ask Lieutenant Hinamori Momo what I am capable of when I am put into that kind of a bad mood. Please also keep this 'thing' away from me.  
\- Sincerely Yours  
Hitsugaya Taicho_

At first Soifon blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what the younger taicho was speaking about, then remembered that she hadn't been able to use Shikai for the past few days. She carefully opened the box and peered in, to see Suzumebachi moping in the box, covered in silly string. "Hitsugaya Taicho did this to you?"

"I got not only dumped by a pipsqueak, but also an immature little brat who should not have ever become a captain. I mean, hello, how childish was it for him to use silly string on me. And that look in his eyes when he did it… that smile, that twinkle… that child is the child of the devil… no, he is the son of Aizen… no, even better yet, that little creep is the son of Ichimaru Gin!"

Soifon truthfully had no response for this. She also hoped that idea, the last one, wouldn't get started going around, because there was no telling how Hitsugaya Toshiro might act.


	74. 244a.) Peacock Poem - Yumichika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 244a.) Peacock Poem  
> Genera: Poetry  
> Main Characters:Yumichika  
> Rating: K

_What makes me who  
I am most defiantly am  
The beauty, the aesthetic  
That is what they see_

_Already they say that  
I really don't belong  
In a place that does  
Factually lack beauty_

_But I like the fight  
Believe it or not  
Though there is a  
Very odd difference_

_I like the fight  
For the beauty it holds  
I like the movement  
The appeal_

_I too can fight  
For the love it  
For the sheer will  
That be there_

_I belong there  
Though I be  
The ugly duckling  
That is really a peacock_


	75. 244b.) Rain Comes Down - Toshiro, Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 244b.) Rain Comes Down  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Matsumoto  
> Rating: K+

Over time, pain will go away, and finally settle at the bottom of the heart, no longer festering, and causing the mind to wonder, what if this, what if that. What could have been, if I had just made one different decision? What could have been, if he had made just one different decision?

Matsumoto was thinking this, about Ichimaru Gin, whom she hadn't seen in a very long time, not since he had defected. She thought this, because the depressing rain was pouring down, making it hard to see. She had problems making out her small taicho's face, as they hurried to their office in the tenth division.

They hurried along, and then sprung through the doors, dripping all over the floor. Matsumoto hurried to grab one of the towels she happened to keep on hand, to try to attempt to dry herself off. As she was returning the curl back into her hair, she happened to glance up and startle.

"Gin?" But, truth of the matter was, it wasn't Gin. The child's hair was paler, his eyes a more vivid and vibrant teal. He was equivalently, a couple of years young physically, then that man when he had started into the academy. Also, there was the fact that his white hair wasn't strait, but had a slight curl to it.

"Matsumoto?" the small boy didn't yell, his body shook from the cold that was beginning to set in. Even a captain with an ice zampaktuo was susceptible to the cold, sometimes more so then others. But his two teal eyes held quite a bit of anguish.

Matsumoto's mind traveled to the remembrance, that the small boy's birthday was the twentieth of December, the same day she had miscarried, that her baby had been still born. Yet, that child had been a girl, so Gin had told her, and here was a boy, vividly alive.

The fact that he looked so much like the man that she had come to love all her life, rather drew her breath out, and caused her to close her eyes, as he stood their shivering, and her body realized that it was also shivering.

The subtle differences, if Toshiro had been Gin's son, she could so pretend that they were because she was his mother. But the fact of the matter was, she had no proof that Gin had indeed lied to her that day, or how much.

She couldn't go and tell a small child, that he might be hers, only to have that chance that it wasn't true, and for that to be snatched away from him, that bit of hope. She couldn't do that to a little one she indeed did think of as her small child.

"Matsumoto?" the small boy almost whimpered out. Almost, but he had too much restraint to do so. But there was a curiosity there.

"Sorry taicho…" Matsumoto opened her eyes, then went to dry him off the best she could. "It's just been a long day… too long."


	76. 245a.) Tag - Yachiru, Ashisogi Jizo, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 245a.) Tag  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Yachiru, Ashisogi Jizo, Toshiro  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho of the tenth was busy working on his paperwork, trying to get things finished. Everything was a mess due to the fact that the shingami had been set lose like they had. He also had his typical fukutaicho doing her typical thing, making it hard for him to concentrate. Thus he had let her go and drink sake.

That meant that his division offices should have been nice and quiet, nothing going on that would cause problems. Nothing should happen that would interrupt what he was doing. However, he should have known, the truth of the matter was, he just so happened to have a problem heading his direction.

At first, he sensed it, that familiar aura that he felt was very similar to that of a ghost. No, not the spirits that they crossed over to soul societ, and no, not a hollow either. No, this was like a ghost from some silly ghost tale.

This feeling was associated with one person, and one person only, the twelth division taicho. Then again, one could associate ones zampaktuo to have a similar reistsu. Which, concidering the approach to his office, he should have known, it was most definatly not the other taicho.

Suddenly, bursting through the window came a huge, ugly butterly, causing the white haired taicho to suddenly jump out of his skin with fright. He could only sit there and watch, as the bug like thing went and glanced around, looking for something.

Suddenly, a shrill laughter was heard, and a pink haired menace came flying through the window. "I'm so glad that we can continue our game! This is fun! And you're my size!'

The next thing he knew, the small girl was chasing the thing outside of the room, and he got up, and headed to where they were going. To his delight, the _thing_ was encased in ice, done by his own zampaktuo, who was nowhere in sight. However, there was a slight problem.

For somereason, Yachiru had taken it into her own little mind, to lick the ice, and now she was stuck standing there, her tounge attached to the… all right, the whole thing was just plain weird…


	77. 245b.) Unpoisoned - Nemu, Mayuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 245b.) Unpoisoned  
> Genera: Humor, Horror  
> Main Characters:Nemu, Mayuri  
> Rating: T

Nemu had been wondering for some time, ever since her taicho had come home, wondering why Yachiru and Kenapchi hadn't gotten effected by the poison, why Yachiru hadn't. The reasoning behind Kenpachi worked, but it hadn't seemed that Yachiru had been anywhere near the man. Suddenly, a light bulb went off. "I got it!"

"You got what Nemu," came the scientists reply to the whole matter.

"I know why Yachiru wasn't affected!" came the quick reply.

"And that would be?"

"Because they're soul mates," Nemu stated firmly.

"That is preposterous… let me do the thinking from now on…" the taicho sighed. However, he suddenly found a pink haired girl staring at her. "What do you want?"

"I wanna go on a date with the big butterfly thingy," the small girl smiled.

"I don't think so," the man snapped, storming off. "You are far too young to be dating. I don't even let Nemu date yet."

"Ehh… Nemu isn't allowed play dates?" Yachiru placed a finger to her mouth.


	78. 245c.) Squeek Host - Toshiro, Suzumebachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 245c.) Squeek Host  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Suzumebachi  
> Rating: K+

Again, Toshiro tried to find peace and quiet in his office. He didn't get how the zampaktuo of some of the people that he thought were rather insane, ended up being rather sane and the ones he felt were sane, ended up being insane.

For example, there was the case of Hisagi's, who was out for blood. Momo and Matsumoto's, he couldn't understand how those two could be at each other's throats, when it seemed that their shingami were such good friends.

As for Soifon's… he suddenly heard a maniacal, squeaky laugh coming to his ears. He suddenly jumped, when a hole opened up in his desk, and a platform began to rise up out of the desk, with said zampaktuo riding it, laughing her head off, and her small hands on her hips.

"What the hell have you done to my desk!" Toshiro snapped.

"I put in a trap door, so I could rise up from random places like that blond girl from _Ouran Host Club_ does,"

"Why my desk?" the small boy asked.

"Because… other people caught me doing it to theirs. I could hide all the construction under your big piled of paperwork!"

"I want it removed now!" Toshiro snapped.


	79. 245d.) Fiery Sight - Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 245d.) Fiery Sight  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters:Byakuya  
> Rating: T

There was the person, there was the person that he had not expected to see, the person that he would most likely rather have not appeared in front of, the person that he had thought was so missing, that he could do what he needed to do, without anyone really figuring it out.

How would Yamamoto react to him having changed sides, even if it was for only a short period of time. Might the man understand, and come to grasp what all was going on? Or would the man become offended, and order immediate execution, like he had with Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Even Byakuya had known how deep the scaring of the old man's heart had gone, to have to call out such an order on such a young one, one that tended to have an innocent outlook on life, so much unlike the rest of the shingami.

This was something that Toshiro hadn't noticed about himself, but others had. This had caused great amount of grief in the fact that the boy had so much potential, and was so well loved. The situation here though was different.

He doubted that the man would at all hesitate to call out his treason. The fact of the matter was, he was older, he knew better. He also didn't have that innocent outlook in life, and never really had. However, he had no doubt that there would still be disappointment with the old man.


	80. 246a.) Twins - Toshiro, Kyoraku, Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 246a.) Twins  
> Genera: Humor, Romance  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Kyoraku, Matsumoto  
> Rating: T

One of the things that interested the older shingami about their youngest taicho, was watching him grow and mature. Many things remained evident that he was a small child, even though he didn't actually notice them himself. But just as many things remained hidden from him in regaurds to how he was growing up.

The signs that were there, were things that somehow to him didn't seem to be a part of growing up. At times he found them childish and moronic, not to mention, he had the thought that some of these things were completely unnessesary. Considering the fact that he saw some of the male shingami act in his opinion ungenantmanly about the whole matter, left him oblivious.

One day, Kyoraku went and sat down next to him, when he had just planned on taking a rewarding nap due to the fact that he had finished his work for the day. This caused him to glance up at the older taicho.

"What is it that you want?" the small boy asked, his tone filled with a deep amount of respect. Of course, there were times that this would change, as the man could at times disgust the smaller of the gotei thirteens white haired taichos, while Ukitake had simply learned to put up with him.

"I overheard that you have a crush on Kurosaki Ichigo's little sister," the man smirked.

"Let me guess… Matsumoto has been foolishly spreading rumors?" the small boy narrowed his eyes at the man, wishing him to suddenly go away.

"Well, I found it interesting that she has a twin," the man stated, a huge smirk on his face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" the small boy stated, his eyes suddenly becoming wide with confusion.

"You've got two twins on your arms and…" Kyoraku chuckled watching the small boy's movements.

"Don't be ridiculace… one Karin is more then enough," Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

"Ahh… but it is like me and my zampaktuo… two twins, yet so opposite," the old man's tone had a sugary, flowery tone. "I can imagine them on either of my arms… and going on a date!"

"The only person I'll ever ask to go on a date _is_ Karin," the small boy hissed.

"Ahh… so you do like her!" the man chuckled.

"I meant…" Toshiro glared at the man, then saw out of the corner of his eye, Matsumoto watching. "Matsumoto!"


	81. 246b.) Babysitting - Toshiro, Ukitake, Sogyo no Kotowari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 246b.) Babysitting  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Ukitake, Sogyo no Kotowari  
> Rating: K+

Toshiro was busy with his paperwork, when suddenly, a wind blew through the door, and somehow, his papers got knocked all over the place. A confused look appeared on his face as he started to reach for the papers that were up above his head. He heard Ukitake's voice from the doorway. "Ne… Hitsugaya-kun, could you watch my zampaktuo for me?"

"Ehh… sure," the boy stated, not thinking much about the whole matter.

"Thank you!" the man smiled, his plan beginning to unfold.

"Hello!" came a voice, and then it was repeated. This caused Toshiro to look down as he caught the paper, and found two small children shoving papers onto the desk. They were practically identical. He blinked a couple of times. "Are you two… Ukitake Taicho's… zampaktuo?"

"Hai… hai!" came the two voices, dual in the way they acted.

"Jushiro told us…"

"You would play with us…"

Two teal eyes narrowed suddenly. "He did, did he…"

However, papers were suddenly sent flying as the two small children leapt over the table, and tackled him, causing him and his chair to topple over backwards.

Suddenly Matsumoto hurried into the room, for once not drunk. "Taicho… are you all right…"

"Where were you!" the boy snapped from behind his desk.

"I was counting supplies and…" the orange haired woman stopped though, when she happened to peak around the desk, and see the two kids tackling Toshiro. "Who are they?"

"They're Ukitake Taicho's zampaktuo… " The boy muttered, trying to push the very huggy little ones off of him, his cheeks flustering. "He asked me to watch them…"

"Oh…. So you're babysitting them…" Matsumoto suddenly scooped one up and cuddled them. "Who knew his zampaktuo were so adorable!"

"Me too! Me too!" the second chorused, crawling into Matsumoto's lap.

"So… how long did he say that he wanted you to watch them for?"

"Jushiro said that…."

"He had a check up at the forth…"

"Yay…" Toshiro muttered. It was going to be a long day. Lots of things were going to happen that he didn't like… lots, and lots of things…


	82. 246c.) My Turn -:Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 246c.) My Turn  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku  
> Rating: K+

Unohana was walking through her division, and went to go and check up on the small taicho. He was supposed to be in a room by himself, due to his young age, and the fact he had been brought in individually to rest. However, he was in fact gone.

This caused her to go looking for the small taicho, knowing that he had the habit of trying to push an over exurt himself, the case with his zampaktuo just one of the many times she had to deal with his stubbornness in the past.

However, she suddenly had Hanataro placing a finger to his lips. "If you're looking for Hitsugaya Taicho, he's over by Leutenants Hinamori and Matsumoto. It is a good thing we put those two together."

Unohana walked over to where the two patients were, and had to smile, as Toshiro had pulled up as seet between the two. He suddenly looked up at her, biting his lip. "I'm still resting. I would just rather do it near them."

"I don't mind… since you are up to walking about… just don't push yourself," Unohana smiled, knowing though eventually he would quickly be fine enough to return to battle.


	83. 246d.) Hisagi-san - Toshiro, Hisagi, Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 246d.) Hisagi-san  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Hisagi, Ichigo  
> Rating: K+

Hitsugaya Toshiro was out walking, when he happened to collide with both Ichigo and the lieutenant of the eight division. The substitute soul reaper nodded his head too the two. "Hello Hisagi-san, Toshiro…"

"Oi… why is it that you happen to call him at least by his first name, yet you continue to call me by my first," the small boy muttered, a tad irritated at Ichigo for his usual behavior.

"Well, you are lucky to be called by your first name, Hitsugaya-taicho, as he remains as formal as Renji, Momo and Kira about my name," the other shingami muttered.

"I thought Hisagi was your last name, and since your were their sempai, I attached san to it," Ichigo scratched his head at this. "Gomenasai…"

"Technically, we're all your sempai, Kurosaki," the small boy muttered, storming off.

"I don't get why he has a problem with it," Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Because… he's had to rather push for people to get to see him as more then child," Hisagi stated.

"I know… I was joking. It's become a game, ever since the event with the kings seal…" Ichigo stated. "He doesn't mind anymore, but the correcting of the name and conversations we have can be quite interesting."

"Never mind…" the oldest of the three shook his head…


	84. 246s.) Hisagomaru - Hisagomaru, Hanataro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 246s.) Hisagomaru  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Hisagomaru, Hanataro  
> Rating: K+

Hanataro sat, running around the fourth division, and whenever anyone looked at him and talked to him, he would twiddle his fingers. "Umm… uhh…"

Suddenly, a very chipper, female came running out of the door. She wore the pink nurses uniform, and a was a couple of heads shorter then Hanataro. She jumped on him. "I missed you!"

"Umm… I've never seen that nurse before…" one of the others muttered.

"Umm… uhh… do I know you?" Hanataro sighed.

"Of corse you do silly!" the small female gave him a hurt look. "It's me, Hisagomaru."

"Ehh! I knew I couldn't contact you, but I didn't see you come out!" the boy suddenly stated.

"Because my instinct is too heal… Muramasa was mean!" the zampaktuo started crying. "I didn't want to leave forth division."

"Ahh!" Hantaro suddenly grabbed one of the clothes lying around, and she blew her nose. "Well… it is a good thing your back.

Only, to find himself jumped again, and suddenly hugged so hard it felt like his bones were breaking. "I missed you so much!"


	85. 247a.) Chase - Toshiro, Sogyo no Kotowari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanataro sat, running around the fourth division, and whenever anyone looked at him and talked to him, he would twiddle his fingers. "Umm… uhh…"
> 
> Suddenly, a very chipper, female came running out of the door. She wore the pink nurses uniform, and a was a couple of heads shorter then Hanataro. She jumped on him. "I missed you!"
> 
> "Umm… I've never seen that nurse before…" one of the others muttered.
> 
> "Umm… uhh… do I know you?" Hanataro sighed.
> 
> "Of corse you do silly!" the small female gave him a hurt look. "It's me, Hisagomaru."
> 
> "Ehh! I knew I couldn't contact you, but I didn't see you come out!" the boy suddenly stated.
> 
> "Because my instinct is too heal… Muramasa was mean!" the zampaktuo started crying. "I didn't want to leave forth division."
> 
> "Ahh!" Hantaro suddenly grabbed one of the clothes lying around, and she blew her nose. "Well… it is a good thing your back.
> 
> Only, to find himself jumped again, and suddenly hugged so hard it felt like his bones were breaking. "I missed you so much!"

As Toshiro had thought, babysitting the two zampaktuo twins was not going to be a fun task. The two had decided to play a game of having him chase them down the halls of his division, much to Matsumoto's mirth. His division members, that had stopped to watch, he was quite sure of the fact that they had happened to be laughing at him.

Suddenly, the two twins decided to turn into the mess hall, and the small taicho decided to follow after them, only to suddenly find a bowl of rice, flying right into his face, and two twin zampaktuo standing on the table, smirking at him. His whole division was staring at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"What are you two doing now?" he grumbled, only to have more food thrown at him, which this time he dodged.

"We're having a food fight!" the two chorused, and began to throw more food, this time at various shingami in the room. They even made it seem like one person threw the food at another. After a few seconds, food was flying everywhere, and Toshiro found himself covered in it. Today, just wasn't his day.


	86. 247b.) Good Boy - Toshiro, Ukitake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 247b.) Good Boy  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters:Toshiro, Ukitake  
> Rating: K

The small taicho sat at his desk, working on his papers. Everything was nice and calm. Suddenly though, Ukitake Taicho stuck his head around the doorway of the office. "Shiro-chan!"

"Ahh... Ukitake Taicho! How are you doing today?" Toshiro asked, watching as the other taicho approached him.

"Fine... I guess," the man stated, a huge smile on his face. "Have I ever told you how wonderful of a child you are?"

"Excuse me?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on. He suddenly heard a loud crashing from the hall way.

"Again, have I _ever_ told you how _wonderful_ of a child you are?" the man said again.

"Are you all right, Ukitake Taicho?" Toshiro could only ask. He suddenly heard a crash from the hallway, and the bickering of two small children about something.

"Really, have I told you how nice and easy it is, compared to my zampaktuo?" Ukitake stated, the stress rather evident in his face.

"Oh... I hope your day gets better," the small taicho stated, realizing what was going on.


	87. 247c.) Chase - Ukitake, Sogyo no Kotowari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 247c.) Chase  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Ukitake, Sogyo no Kotowari  
> Rating: K

Ukitake happened to be enjoying his piece and quite. He felt up to working on some paperwork, and was heading to the office. As he opened the door, he suddenly felt a paper air plane slam into his forehead. His eyebrow twitched. "I see you two are having... fun..."

"Yes!" came the duo reply. He could see his two third seats tied up to chairs and gaged, their hands hand cuffed together.

"Can I please have the key to those handcuffs?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah!" one of the twins stated, as they ran towards the door.

"Game!" the other yelled, rather excited about the whole thing.

"Hold it!" Ukitake's smile dropped, and he found himself hurrying after the two. "This isn't a good game!"

Crashing could be heard in the hall ways. He was wishing the twins acted more like a certain child taicho.


	88. 247d.) Icy Inner World - Hyorinmaru, Muramasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 247d.) Icy Inner World  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Hyorinmaru, Muramasa  
> Rating: K

Muramasa had gone, from each inner world, working on finding the thing that each zampaktuo didn't like about their own. He walked through Soul Society, unnoticed by the shingami around him. Then again, he hadn't been expected. He came yet again to the tenth division, and walked to where he knew the tenth division captain's quarters should have been. Any zampaktuo of a captain, had to be strong.

He carefully opened the door, so as to not awaken the person inside. Stepping carefully, he walked into the room, then paused, at seeing the small child lying peacefully in the bed, fast asleep. Muramasa had to raise his eyebrow at this. The shingami-less zampaktuo didn't see how this small boy could be a taicho. However, glancing to the side, he saw the miniature haori. Letting out a sigh, he held out a hand.

The boy shuddered, as Muramasa entered the boy's world. This caused him to raise an eyebrow. He had problems before, in entering the worlds of shingami captains. He figured that this one, would be easier then the others, however, he found himself up against a wall, as soon as he entered the world, not so much physical, but more of mental, and it wasn't coming from the boy.

As he stepped across the icy plane, he had to raise an eyebrow. The few other captains he had entered the inner world of, once he had gotten in, he had found it easy to control the zampaktuo. However, in this case, instead of being the captain that blocked him, it was the zampaktuo that was putting up a fight.

"I don't see why you don't just follow me," Muramasa stated firmly.

"I don't see a reason to follow you," came the sudden roar. The Gothic zampaktuo raised an eyebrow, as he turned to face the dragon.

"Aren't all shingami the same, power hungry?" the man stated firmly.

" _Mine_ shingami doesn't crave power. He fears it, and what he might do wrong with it _,"_ the dragon muttered.

"All he is doing, is using you. He has no respect for you," Muramasa stated firmly.

"You don't know or understand the bond that is between the two of us," Hyorinmaru muttered. "He speaks with me daily, listens to me, as well as a child can. I am a place, he feels as if he belongs. Leave, now!"

At that, Muramasa found himself being hurtled away from the small boy's inner world. He could only stare at the boy. However, after a bit, a grin passed his face. He would find a way to control that dragon. For as stubborn as it was, it had to be a strong one.


	89. 247e.) Liar - Sogyo no Kotowari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 247e.) Liar  
> Genera: ?  
> Main Characters: Sogyo no Kotowari  
> Rating: K

Fun... that was all that they really wanted. Because Ukitake was sick all the time, he didn't always have the strength to play like they wanted him to. They missed that, wanted more of it, wanted him to understand that they missed him. However, when they heard them speak those words, they could only call the man, a liar. What he did hurt... no friend should ever betray the trust of another. They felt mopish, which wasn't usual for them. Not only that, they felt bad, for turning against Ukitake. They wanted to be friends once more, if possible, please.


	90. 247f.) Tapeworm? - Ichigo, Isshin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 247f.) Tapeworm?  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Ichigo, Isshin  
> Rating: K

Ichigo's tiredness, caused him to drag his feet as he headed home. Muramasa tricking the zampaktuo had made for one hell of a joy ride. Perhaps he was worse then Aizen... and Aizen was still coming up. Then again, Ichigo couldn't remember, his mind was so numb. "Stupid tapeworm."

"What tapeworm?" his father suddenly asked.

"I had to fight a tapeworm in my dream. He took control of people," Ichigo stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop giving false diagnosis. Tapeworms don't control people... they simply don't allow people to eat, because they are eating all the people's food."

"Oh... yeah. I should have known..."


	91. 247g.) Bunny Suit - Orihime, Toshiro, Matsumoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 247g.) Bunny Suit  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Orihime, Toshiro, Matsumoto  
> Rating: T

The two shingami stepped through the door to the living world. The smaller one suddenly received a hug from behind. "Taicho! Isn't this going to be a nice break, after everything that happened?"

"Matsumoto... I don't want to talk about the incident that happened," Toshiro muttered.

"Well... maybe Hyorinmaru could use a break?" Matsumoto said, pointing at the child taicho's zampaktuo.

"I..." However, the small taicho found himself interrupted.

"Toshiro-kun! Ran-chan!" came the recognizable voice of Orihime.

"Ahh... hi," Matsumoto stated, turning to look at the young teen. However, just as Hitsugaya turned to look, she quickly covered her eyes. "Umm... taicho..."

"Knock it off Matsu..." As the small taicho knocked the woman's hands away, he suddenly paused, his mouth twitching, as he saw the female teen dressed in a swimsuit, with bunny tail, slippers, and bunny ears. "You are a bad influence."

"It wasn't my idea taicho, honest," Rangiku's mouth twitched.


	92. 248a.) Blame - Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248a.) Blame  
> Genera: Poetry  
> Main Characters: Ichigo  
> Rating: K+

Stubbornness at fault  
Twisting the gut with blame  
If one had just stopped  
One might have simply seen  
The lie that was there  
The false hope presented  
By the enemy fiend  
All will be fully lost forever  
Unless we get through  
To protect what we care for


	93. Lie of Death - Ichigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248b.) Lie of Death  
> Genera: Reflection  
> Main Characters: Ichigo  
> Rating: K+

How could a zampaktuo  
Hate their shingami  
Enough to kill them?  
How could a zampaktuo  
Hate everything else  
To lie to them  
About killing  
Their other half  
Bitter sweet  
Morose calling  
Dark abiding


	94. 248c.) Oops - Urahara, Tessai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248c.) Oops  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Urahara, Tessai  
> Rating: K+

"So... we are going to be having a guest arriving from soul society. Interesting... really interesting," Urahara fanned himself, his hat shading his eyes. "I mean, of course Muramasa is going to be coming here! Why wouldn't he... all things considering."

"Shouldn't you have told Orihime not to help him, if he happens to be hurt?" Tessai suddenly asked.

"Well, as devious as that zampaktuo is, I doubt that he will need healing," the candy striped man smirked.

"Except he has been sustaining his existence without his shingami," his partner commented. "He needs an energy from somewhere.

"I guess that he might be in need of an energy boost," Urahara stated firmly. He held a hand to the back of his head. "No use telling her not to! She'll heal the enemy simple as that!"

"I see," Tessai turned a lighter shade of tan.


	95. 248d.) Looks - Tobiume, Haineko, Yoruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248d.) Looks  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Tobiume, Haineko, Yoruichi  
> Rating: T

Neither the fukutaicho or the taicho of the tenth division, were in their own division. Everything, practically seemed quiet. However, someone had found the division to be the coolest out of all the divisions. Well, Soifon's division was air conditioned, but with her former subordinate around, the chances of being able to take a nice cat nap were slim.

Truth of the matter, the small taicho probably didn't realize that he had the habit of air conditioning his own office at times. But, when word got around, that the small taicho lost it, likely over unfinished paperwork, Yoruichi knew that the room would be nice and cool soon afterward. Thus, she was sitting in his desk, lounging, until just before he got back.

However, she had to open one eye, as she heard a racket coming from the hallway. "Those two... shouldn't Haineko be with Matsumoto-san?"

The two zampaktuo stepped into the room, arguing about their looks, and who looked cuter. This caused the female to let out a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you, my older looks trump your kiddy looks?"

"Hey!" Both Tobiume and Haineko commented, glaring at the female.

"I think both your shingami would get in trouble with Hitsugaya Taicho and Rainmaker if you mess up his office," the female stated. "Then again, I'll get a chance at a newly air conditioned room by the child prodigy." She slapped her eye closed, then chuckled as the two female zampaktuo continued to argue.


	96. 248e.) Innocence - Orihime, Chad, Uryu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248e.) Innocence  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Orihime, Chad, Uryu  
> Rating: K

Uryu's eyes were narrowed, focused on Muramasa, standing there, near Orihime, at least closer to her then they were. "We won't let you harm a hair on her head."

The being glanced at them. "So, the reason she healed me, was to buy time for you to get here?"

"Orihime..." Chad muttered, tending not to be one for words. "You know you shouldn't heal the bad guys."

"Yeah... it can cause problems," Uryu sighed.

Orihime hit the back of her head. "Sorry... I can't help it."

"Nah. We understand. That's the way you are. You don't like seeing anyone hurt," Uryu said. "It's just a shame that all your work is going to go to waist when we get rid of this guy."


	97. 248f.) Not a Friend - Uryu, Muramasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248f.) Not a Friend  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Uryu, Muramasa  
> Rating: K

Uryu narrowed his eyes. "I told you, I am not Kurosaki's friend."

"And that is because," Muramasa narrowed his eyes.

"Because I am a Quincy!" the teenager stated firmly. "Quincy and shingami are rivals!"

"Last time I checked, Kurosaki Ichigo was a substitute shingami, not a shingami," the zampaktuo stated.

"That's just a loop hole!"

"Which you have used before with your dad, to get away with helping Ichigo," Orihime piped up.

"Because Kurosaki was not aligned with soul society at the time," Uryu commented.

Muramasa felt like slapping his forehead.


	98. 248g.) Chappy - Ukitake, Toshiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248g.) Chappy  
> Genera: Humor  
> Main Characters: Ukitake, Toshiro  
> Rating: K

Toshiro came out from where Yamamoto happened to have regained control of his zampaktuo. He walked over, where the whole of soul society could be seen, however paused short. First, his eyes went wide, then his mouth began to twitch. "What the fuck."

"Eh... what is the matter, Hitsugaya Taicho," Kyoraku stated, only to stop short, his face looking like he had seen a ghost. "How..."

"Oh... Rukia-chan was feeling really down, so I figured I would cheer her up," Ukitake stated, smiling. "I have something planned for Hitsugaya Taicho too!"

"I think..." Toshiro paused, as he gulped, looking at the big chappy. "You've finally taken you're exuberance in helping people... a bit far."

"I'm scared to think, what you got Hitsugaya Taicho..." Kyoraku sighed.


	99. 248h.) Sensing - Toshiro. Hitsugaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248h.) Sensing  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshiro. Hitsugaya  
> Rating: K

The window next to Toshiro's bed, provided a great view of the outside. However, there wasn't a way for the small taicho to see what was going on around him. He had though, picked up the reiatsu's of those he knew well, fluctuating, telling him that they weren't well. He was sitting up, tensed, wanting to go and help everyone out.

"Rest... you aren't needed just yet," his dragon stated, in his human form.

"I just..." Toshiro closed his eyes. "Something bothers me..."

"What, if you know," the ice dragon asked.

"Well... what if the reason Yamamoto is missing, is because Muramasa is trying to use his zampaktuo?" the small taicho stated. "I mean, what if he erased the memories of another zampaktuo?"

"I don't think..." However, Hyorinmaru found himself pausing, as a familiar fire reiatsu could be felt.

"I told you!" Toshiro chocked out. The small taicho sprung from the bed. "Don't stop me! I know for a fact, that they'll need our help."

Hyorinmaru however grabbed the small taicho from behind. "Young master, be sure to dress yourself appropriately. I know that it eats up time, but you shouldn't show up in forth division smock."

"I know that already," the small taicho stated, pulling his clothing on. He suddenly paused as Unohana stepped into the door way. "I am going, you know. I know I'm needed, and I've been resting long enough."

"I know," Unohana stated, holding out the small boy's sandals. "You'll need these."

"Arigotto," the boy stated, grabbing the socks, and taking off down the hall ways.

"And to think, you told Renji no running in the halls," Hyorinmaru commented, a serious look on his face, before he disappeared too.

The female taicho let out a chuckle. "Not such a cold person, are you Hitsugaya Taicho?"


	100. 248i.) Worry - Jushiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248i.) Worry  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Jushiro  
> Rating: K

The small taicho showing up was greatly appreciated. Ukitake couldn't help be glad, that the child prodigy was up, and actually moving. However, he had to wonder if he was actually up to where he needed to be. Sure, he and Hyorinmaru happened to have gotten through, but truth of the matter was, this had to do with the fact, the child's zampaktuo was strong.

He personally wanted to give the boy a huge hug, however, out of all the children he had dealt with, Toshiro wasn't one for such attention. Ukitake wasn't blind to the fact that Toshiro felt awkward accepting his affection in the first place. He simply felt that every child, needed to be one as long as possible.

But now, was really not the time to wonder, or to worry. He could only watch, as Hitsugaya moved forward, to help Yamamoto beat back his own zampaktuo. The ice dragon and the boy, shot off ice, in order to make it so that everyone kept cool, and didn't get touched by the fire. Later, Jushiro would do something for him.


	101. 248j.) Prodigy - Jushiro, Yamamoto, Kyoraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248j.) Prodigy  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Jushiro, Yamamoto, Kyoraku  
> Rating: K

Three captains sat in the forth division meeting room. Kyoraku lounged back in the chair he sat in, chewing on a piece of grass. Ukitake drank a nice, deep tea, soothing his chest. The old general watched them carefully. It was the laziest one that spoke up first. "So... what did you two think of our child prodigies actions?"

"He did well," Yamamoto stated.

"Except I hadn't expected him to actually show up," Ukitake sighed. "I know he has the ability, but … despite his strength, he is still the youngest."

"He will do fine," the general stated. "When, and if I am ever gone, you two need to make sure that he understands, he might mess up sometimes, and that some things are beyond his reach. His heart though, is in the right place. That was why I felt he should be a captain. His innocence is needed."

"Yes..." Kyoraku sighed. "However, his innocence is our hope. We have to be carefully about risking losing it."


	102. 248k.) Gift - Toshrio, Kiyone, Sentaro, Ukitake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248k.) Gift  
> Genera: Angst  
> Main Characters: Toshrio, Kiyone, Sentaro, Ukitake  
> Rating: K

After the battle, Hitsugaya Toshiro returned to the forth division to check up on Matsumoto and Hinamori. He watched as both lay in their bed, out cold. He let out a deep breath. However, he suddenly heard a rumbling, as if someone was pulling a wagon behind them, or more then that. "Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"Eh..." the small taicho suddenly turned to find the thirteenth division third seats bearing down on them.

"I couldn't find you in your room, Hitsugaya Taicho," Kiyone stated firmly. "Ukitake Taicho asked me to deliver these gifts to you!"

"Ahh..." Toshiro paused, watching the two.

"No! Ukitake Taicho left this great task to me!" Sentaro blurted out, suddenly reaching back, and pulling out an armful of candy from the wagon, and shoving it into Toshiro's arms.

"No! It's my task!" Kiyone stated, suddenly heaving a huge watermelon into the small taicho's arms, causing him to stager backwards.

It was then that Ukitake Taicho walked onto the scene. "Ahh... Hitsugaya Taicho... I have something for you!" He suddenly shoved a giant dragon plushy into Toshiro's arms, causing him to completely topple over.

"Ehh... Taicho... I think that plushie is as big as Hitsugaya Taicho..." the female third seat stated.

"I think... it's bigger then him," Sentaro stated, which caused another argument between the two to occur. Ukitake could only give a weak smile.


	103. 248l.) Strange Thoughts - Toshiro, Rangiku, Ukitake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 248l.) Strange Thoughts  
> Genera: Angst, Mild Romance  
> Main Characters: Toshiro, Rangiku, Ukitake  
> Rating: K

The small taicho hurried through the halls, to go and help out those where Yamamoto's zampaktuo was obviously throwing a fit. He was hurrying past Kuchiki Rukia's room, when he paused. She had lost her zampaktuo, completely. Toshiro in truth didn't know what he would do, if Hyorinmaru continued to reject him. Not to mention, her brother betrayed her, something he could sort of, but not really relate to.

He stepped into the room, as she slept. He slipped over to the table, and reached out his hand. There, a small ice chappy formed. He then proceeded to hurry out of the room, unnoticed. However, he suddenly heard a voice behind him. "Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Ehh..." the small boy turned, and looked at her, eyes wide.

Rukia gave him a small smile. "You do know that because of you're reiatsu, someone can tell that you made this, right?"

"Hyorinmaru did it..." the small taicho lied, as the dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you anyways," Rukia stated, as the small taicho hurried off.


	104. 249a.) Butterfly - None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 249a.) Butterfly  
> Genera: Poem  
> Main Characters:None  
> Rating: K

_Black wings  
Flying the the mist  
Eating the petulance  
Creating an illusion  
Dire is the black  
Death Butterfly_


	105. 249b.) Innocence - Toshiro and Orihime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 249b.) Innocence  
> Genera: Friendship  
> Main Characters:Toshiro and Orihime  
> Rating: K

Shifting his small feet, Hitsugaya Taicho walked along the area that had been taken over by the man overshadowing the hearts of zampaktuo using his own. He stepped over to Orihime, who had a weak smile on her face. He watched for a few seconds, not saying a word, only to have her take notice of him standing there.

Upon seeing him, she gave a large, fake smile and hit herself over the head. "I did something really stupid, Toshiro-kun, yet again."

"Excuse me?" Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "People tend to not smile about making a mistake."

Inoue though let out a rough laugh, trying to brush up on everything. "If I hadn't healed Muramasa, then maybe Koga wouldn't have gotten out, right?"

"While that was a very dumb move on your part, I think I would be more upset if you _didn't_ heal the enemy." Toshiro reached up and scratched his head. "I am not sure _why_ I think that though."


	106. 249c.) Big - Kenpachi, Konamura, Tenken, Yachiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 249c.) Big  
> Genera: Humour  
> Main Characters:Kenpachi, Konamura, Tenken, Yachiru  
> Rating: K+

Konamura sat in his division, working on his paperwork. Letting out a deep sigh, he glanced up, sniffing the breeze. The day was nice and he was glad to have gotten his zampaktuo back, yet things seemed to just become harder. Particularly since a lot of paperwork piled up do to the incident. He heard a sound from outside his window as he tried glancing down again.

As his head popped up, he suddenly turned his head towards the window and saw a pink head of hair poking through the window from a rather large height. "Hello doggie-san!"

"Good morning Yachiru-chan," the taicho stated, only to flinch as the frame of his office window broke and Kenpachi peeked in. He grinned with his canine grin. "What do I owe this pleasure for?"

"I want to battle Tenken again," Kenpachi stated, a rather large grin on his face.

"My zampaktuo?" The seventh division captain found himself blinking.

"Of course. That brute." The man stated.

"Ken-chan had a lot of fun playing with him."

"I guess then," Konamura blinked a couple of times. "... it will have to wait until later though."

"Ahh." Yachiru stated as both left and the damage were surveyed by two canine eyes.


	107. 250a.) Abuse of the Soul - Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 250a.) Abuse of the Soul  
> Genre: Angst  
> Main Characters: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: K+

The small taicho stood on the wooden bridge looking up at the moon. "How could he not understand the bond between a zampaktuo and shinigami?"

The dragon zampaktuo stood behind him and glanced up at the sky. "You know as well as I do that a zampaktuo is part of ones soul."

Toshiro remained silent for a few minutes and then tilted his head back to look at his zampaktuo. "I always thought that zampaktuo and their masters were exactly alike."

"Now why would you think that?" Hyorinmaru looked at the small shinigami. The corner of his mouth twisted up in amusement.

"You are part of my mind so you should know very well what I am talking about." The boy continued to hang his head upside down to look at the zampaktuo. "Both of us have icy personalities and we don't socialize well with others. We're also old despite our young ages."

"This is true." The dragon didn't change his expression.

Toshiro then spoke up. "We're not the same though." There was a pause as the boy's head returned to looking at the moon. "I mean, there are the similarities and I used to think we were one and the same. However, I can't deny the fact you are a lot more knowledgeable then me on certain things. I also hate being icy personality wise while you don't mind one bit."

The zampaktuo continued to watch the moon with the small child. "What is the point of this?"

"You can read my mind you know." The boy smirked suddenly.

"I enjoy having conversations with you in the real world rather then your inner world. I've also picked up on the fact you are taking some enjoyment from this." The dragon spoke up and then stepped closer to the wooden railing.

"Do zampaktuo's reflect what a person considers foremost about themselves?" Toshiro's mouth suddenly twisted slightly.

The tall figure found himself blinking a couple of times. "Where did you get this idea from?"

"Muramasa was formed because Kuchiki couldn't understand the bond between shinigami and zampaktuo but desired great power to prove himself as being worthy of marring into the Kuchiki family." The boy watched as a leaf fell from the sky to the water below.

"I think your surmise is correct. That is why Muramasa was able to find the weak points in the bonds and break them. The fact natural instinct kicked in has nothing to do with Muramasa's powers but because without the bonds connecting them a zampaktuo has to go on instinct. And of course that instinct comes from the master."

"A place to belong." Toshiro's mouth again twisted up into a weak, half-hearted smile. "How am I supposed to find that place when my personality is the way it is."

"You also have a very warm heart you are afraid to let people see." Hyorinmaru spoke up in response.

The boy let out a deep sigh. "You are telling me that icy shield will go away. If that is true then won't my powers also go away. I honestly never wanted these powers but the truth is I don't want to lose you either. If Kuchiki had a chance to be separated from his zampaktuo for awhile he might have realized better how important it is to be connected to ones zampaktuo."

"Young master?" The zampaktuo waited for the boy to turn to face him. He touched a hand to the child's heart. "I am a representation of the icy shield you have built around the part of you that is hidden. If that icy shield were to go away I wouldn't disappear. Instead I would be able to appear in front of you more like I am now rather then as simply an icy dragon. It will take time and patience though."

Two teal eyes glanced up then and gave the ice dragon a smirk. This time it was a real smile.


	108. 251a.) Jealousy - Muramasa, Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 251a.) Jealousy  
> Genre: Angst  
> Main Characters: Muramasa, Hitsugaya, Hyorinmaru  
> Rating: T

He couldn't hear his master's voice. It had been getting fainter and fainter as the minutes ticked by. Finally though the voice simply didn't come and then the knowledge that Koga had been sealed filled his mind. His desire to unseal his master reigned greatly despite the fact the man had decided a long time ago that he was just a sword. Eventually he found find things out.

He then noticed the bonds between other shinigami and their zampaktuo. His bond had been stronger then theirs so why had things ended up the way that they had. He mentally cursed the fact they had bonds and willingly played around with breaking them. However... he came across something he hadn't expected and that made him sick to his stomach.

One of the shinigami was a small boy. Not just any small boy but a captain as well. He watched as the child would simply stare off into space. Everything about the boy was this peaceful bliss. There was also no mistaking the power that was within that child's mind. The other thing about this was there was something strange about the said child.

At first Muramasa couldn't feel the the child's hearts and feelings. He was left wondering where the zampaktuo was and why he felt this strange icy feeling. Eventually though he felt the zampaktuo and found himself confused as to why the boy and zampaktuo had such similar reiatsu to each other. The two were in sync with each other and finding a crack wasn't easy.

Eventually though he managed to get into the child's inner world one time when the boy brought his zampaktuo out of the inner world. This was a site to behold but Muramasa began to note how the relationship worked. His mind couldn't wrap around how the child thought of the zampaktuo as a friend and comradeship. There was no way a mere child had a stronger bond then he and Koga ever had.

Muramasa though picked up on the innocence of the child and found his mind and heart most subtle at night. While he didn't end up in the inner world he did see the child's mind dream about the pain and hardship he faced while in the rukon. He quickly discovered the boy wanted a place to belong and began to erode away at the dragon's memory. It was the only way.

The whole thing felt bitter. It was as if the boy had something that he didn't have but wanted desperatly.


	109. 252a.) Book - Hitsugaya, Hisagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 252a.) Book  
> Genre: Angst  
> Main Characters: Hitsugaya, Hisagi  
> Rating: T

Hisagi sat at his desk leaning on one arm in frustration. The novel he had written hadn't gone over well and not many people in the Gotei Thirteen had bought into the whole story line. A few novels had in fact sold and thankfully the ninth division didn't make books before they were ordered. One of the letters had been a reprimand from Kuchiki Taicho about the content of the book.

" _Sheesh. I actually went and favored his family in this novel._ " The man glanced up at the ceiling wishing that he could find something that would sell. Nothing really pleased anyone ever since Tousen had left and no one was actually providing material.

"Hisagi?" The young child like voice caused the man to suddenly jump.

The man looked up into a pair of bright teal eyes and found himself smiling slightly. The youngest captain of the Gotei Thirteen stood there with a book in his hands. "You actually read the novel I wrote?"

"You expected me not to? I am a reader you know and books being wordy and having a large vocabulary doesn't bother me. Your book wasn't that wordy and it didn't have that large of a vocabulary though." The boy stated firmly.

"Are you here to criticize my book?" Hisagi let out a deep sigh.

"What ever for?" The boy blinked a couple of times in confusion.

The man let out a deep sigh. "I figured you would be my harshest critic if you ever read this book."

"Why?" Toshiro frowned suddenly. "Have you heard about me saying anything negative about a book series from anyone in the woman's society?"

This caused the fukutaicho to paused for a few seconds. "No. I haven't heard of anything of the sort. I also didn't think you would like how you and your zampaktuo were portrayed in the novel. I mean, for one thing your zampaktuo is stronger then you when the two of you fight."

"That makes sense though. I haven't yet reached my full potential. There were some things that needed work but you got everyone's personality right. " The boy continued to stand there watching Hisagi.

For a few minutes the man looked at the boy before speaking up again. "You do realize the book hasn't sold many copies."

"That may because you marketed as historical fiction when it isn't that."

Hisagi let out a deep sigh. "It is historical fiction."

"The only think historical about it is that the villain comes from the past. Everything else occurs now so it won't be historical fiction for... I don't know... a couple hundred of years." The boy suddenly smirked. "It was a great mystery and horror novel."

A groan came from the fukutaicho of the ninth division. "Hitsugaya Taicho... it wasn't of either one of those genre. It was more along the lines of action and... well... maybe it wasn't historical."

"What exactly is the significance behind asking a writer to sign a book?" Toshiro's question came rather unexpectedly.

"Why do you ask?" The man shook his head with a rather confused look on his face.

"Matsumoto was saying when people get the chance to have a favorite book signed they should take it. Why?" Two teal eyes looked down at the ground suddenly.

"Rangiku wants me to sign a book?" Inwardly Hisagi felt a bit of elation.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds." The child taicho's cheeks suddenly puffed out from frustration. "Matsumoto hasn't read your book."

"I see..." The man folded his arms across his chest. "One of the reasons people get books signed is because that brings up the worth of the book for resale."

"That sounds stupid. Why would she tell me what she did then?" Toshiro let out a deep sigh.

"Because it is different when a person is getting their favorite book signed. Actually, some people just like to be able to collect signatures when they can. But when it comes to favorite books it is part of being able to say you've met a person you admire in some way and in the case of books it is because you admire their writing."

"Admiration is the farthest thing from understanding a person." A frown appeared on the boy's face.

"You can admire people you don't understand and people you do understand." Hisagi paused for a few minutes as he saw that the small taicho was still bothered by something. "Can I ask how you came to have such a thought?"

"I didn't put that into my own head." The small taicho glanced up. "Aizen told me this when he cut Hinamori and I down."

The ninth division taicho let out a deep sigh. "Not everyone a person admires will be around forever. For example there was a captain of the ninth division before Tousen who wrote some very amazing works that are hard to find. I admired him greatly and he's the reason I joined this division. He was gone before I got here and while I have a few books he's signed for others I don't have any of my own."

"Then the reason you get signatures is to help preserve memories?" Toshiro's countenance suddenly brightened up.

"That is considered the best kind of signature to get." Hisagi was confused as to where the conversation was going.

"Because you don't know when the person is going to die?"

The ninth division taicho suddenly found himself chocking. "That is kind of a morbid thought... but yes. Why bring this..."

The man's eyes suddenly saw the small novel being placed on his desk. His eyes glanced up at the next words from the child's mouth. "Please?"

"You want me to sign your book?" The man blinked a couple of times.

"If you don't want to I'll leave." Toshiro's hands darted behind his back as he waited for an answer.

"No. It isn't that." Hisagi picked up the novel and picked up the brush and inc. "I'm just surprised I got asked. Particularly since you don't usually ask for things you want for yourself."

"Is that a bad thing?"

The man glanced up for a few minutes before answering. "Sometimes it can be." Eventually he held out the book. When Toshiro's hand reached for it he pulled the novel up for a bit. "I want you to promise me something."

"What kind of promise." The boy suddenly frowned.

"That you won't look at it before you get back to your division."

"It is just a signature..."

"Promise me? Otherwise I'll wait and give this to Matsumoto Rangiku for you."

"Fine." Toshiro plucked the novel from Hisagi's hand and then headed back to his division.

When he got to the office Rangiku was unfortunately lounging on the couch. She glanced up to look at him. "Did you get his signature taicho?"

"I think..."

The woman suddenly frowned. "What do you mean you think?"

"He told me not to look at it until I got back here. Why would he do that?"

Rangiku patted her hand on the cushion next to the one she was sitting on. The boy walked over and complied. "Sometimes writers put down more then just their signature. Let's read it together."

Toshiro cracked the cover open to read the signature. " _To an amazing young captain of the Gotei Thirteen and a wonderful kohai from the academy. Best of wishes to Hitsugaya Toshiro in his future pursuits. ~ Hisagi Shuhei_."

"Why would he be nice enough to write something like this?" Two teal eyes gave her a confused look.

"Well... you are a pretty amazing kid. Plus... you probably made his day asking for his signature." Rangiku stood up and walked over to her desk. "I have something for you."

When she came back she handed him a second copy of the novel. The boy looked at it in confusion. "If you wanted me to get you a signed copy you should have asked me earlier. I am _sure_ he would have gladly signed one for you."

"The book isn't for me."

'Why would I need a second copy?"

"Don't you want to protect your signed copy?" The woman let out an amused laugh.

"Oh." There was a pause of silence. "Yes."


End file.
